Flames of the Scarlet Memory
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: To every beginning, there is an end. To every end, a new beginning. Embark on the journeys, the adventures, the laughter, the tears, and the memories that have been witnessed through their eyes. The power of imagination is endless, so why not show you how endless it truly is? Multiple AUs. Taking requests as well.
1. Love or Insanity?

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Okay...so this is my first fanfic I have ever written in my entire life...I've always wanted to type these stories when I imagined them. If I do anything wrong then please go easy on me.**

**Notice: ****All Chapters contain Naza oneshots, they are in no particular order and tell more than just one story. One-shots will have continuations due to either being a fan favorite or I chose to make a sequel. Some characters may be OOC.**

**Rated T**

* * *

_Chapter I: Love or Insanity?  
_

_by Yoh Narukami  
_

* * *

_"I'm stretching but you're just out of reach..."_

_-Skillet_

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Magnolia Town. Its streets were bustling with its residence who woke up very early to continue on with their daily lives. The sun's rays shining through many of the windows of house. One particular window contained a certain red-haired Titania, sleeping soundly on a white queen-sized bed.

"Erza...wake up." A voice spoke in the quiet room, but it had not woken the sleeping knight.

"C'mon Erza, It's beautiful outside. Don't waste it sleeping all day."

"Five more minutes..." Erza finally spoke, turning her head to the left side of the bed facing the window. This only irritated the owner of the voice attempting to wake her. And so he initiated his last resort.

"If you wake up right now I'll make some strawberry shortcake, how does that sound?"

At the mentioning of her favorite dessert, the mighty Titania rose from the bed. "Good morning my wonderful dragon who I love with all my heart."She sported a smile that could only be seen on Christmas day, making the dragonslayer chuckle, donning a grin of his own.

"After all these years that same sentence always wakes you up? You never change do you, Erza?" Said girl gave him a pout, but it wasn't long till her smile returned. Getting up, she walked over to her beloved and and gave him a loving embrace. A cold feeling swept her body, which was odd considering the man could create a blazing inferno by the snap of a finger, but she didn't care. She enjoyed moments like these, and it was always like this every morning. Wake up Erza, mention strawberry cake, and receive a hug.

"Do you want me to change?"

"No, I love you just the way you are; The strong, beautiful scarlet haired knight that warms my heart better than any other fire in existence."

"And I love you my Strong, handsome pink haired dragon who makes every day the best day of my life."

With that said, they shared a passionate kiss that far surpasses the ones seen in horrible vampire movies. When they broke apart their intimate moment they stared right into each others eyes. It felt like they were silently staring at each other for hours, till Natsu was the first one to break it.

"We sounded so cheesy I could practically taste in my mouth... cheddar... huh, thought it be more of a Gorgonzola type of taste. " They shared a laughed.

"...You're still going to bake me some strawberry shortcake, right?"

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I?" Natsu couldn't help but smirk at how she's still focused her cake. This led to another hug from the fairy queen.

"Lets go outside, like I said before it is a beautiful day." She nodded in agreement, suddenly, she was now pushing the now confused dragonslayer out the bedroom door.

"H-hey! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to dress up. That means you need to leave."

"Why do I need to leave? I've already seen you naked before. Oh the things we did to each other..." Another smirk was plastered on his face. Erza's face was now the same color as her Scarlet hair. Too flustered to reply, Natsu took pleasure in his accomplishment and chuckled at how cute she looked. He leaned toward her and kissed her cheek, finally taking his leave.

"I'll be waiting outside then."

"...Idiot."

Turning to the closet, she began searching for what to wear when Natsu's voice rung from outside. "The idiot that ya love!"

"Damn his Vulcan hearing..." That said, resumed her search for what to wear. After rummaging through the closet for the past three minutes something had caught her eye. It was her white sleeveless blouse that she wore under her armor back when she and Natsu weren't a couple. _'Ever since we went out I slowly started to find no need for my armor...I haven't worn this in a while have I?'  
_

* * *

Natsu was outside the front door when Erza finally exited the house. Noticing her choice of clothing, he said, "It's been awhile since I saw you wear that." She nodded in response. She held out her hand asked, "Shall we go to our usual destination?"

He smiled. "Aye sir." With hands intertwined, they went on their way. Their destination was a long way. It was almost outside of Magnolia, but it didn't matter. Located there was a special place that they cherished with all their heart.

"So Erza, how was your mission?"

"It was difficult, but I managed. I'm still drained from it but other than that I'm fine. I mean sure, I had to knock out about one hundred and ten Wyverns and one giant monster... I forgot the name... Godzilla was it? But anyway, that's the life of an S-class wizard. "

"Yeesh, I feel sorry for the poor lizard. By the way, I noticed a certain room was empty when I got to the house, so where is she?"

"She's at Lucy's apartment with Happy. Lucy's really reliable when It comes to thing like that... Well it was that or Picking Gray and I do not want her seeing him strip every five minutes. She's probably still sleeping so we still have time. We wouldn't want to have you going through the window and get mauled by a grouchy Lucy now would we?" They both laughed, and continued their conversation. People gave them strange looks and some whispered to one another as they walked by, however this didn't go unnoticed by Erza. She always heard the same things almost everyday; the whispers were always predictable:

_"Oh, it's her..."_

_"It's never been the same..."_

_"Poor dear..."_

"I wish people would stop staring. Every time we go out together they give us these odd expressions, it's really starting irritate me to no end..."

"..." Natsu made no attempt to reply and it worried her. She turned her gaze to him as they walked.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing it's nothing. Erza just ignore them. They shouldn't be getting in our way."

"O-okay then...if you say so." Erza gave Natsu a worried look, but he didn't notice. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

'_Natsu...what's bothering you...?' _She didn't seem to notice she'd been staring at him for a long period of time until Natsu's gaze was now on her.

"Umm...you okay Erza?"

"KYAAH! NO NOTHING'S WRONG EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

"...Alright then."He gave her a questionable glance before returning it to their path.

'_I'll just ask him later.'_

After a long trek, they've finally reached their location. It was first discovered by Natsu when he was trying to find a new fishing location for him and Happy, but instead he stumbled onto what he and Erza now like to call their "private sanctuary". It was a small plain that was shrouded in trees, but it was still a surprise to them that no one hasn't discovered its whereabouts. It looked as if it was untouched my man.

It was simply beautiful. There were different kinds of flowers scattered across the grassy meadow, the view of the sky was breathtaking, and one sole cherry blossom was put right in the middle. The perfect spot for a couple to relax and just enjoy being in each others company. Every time Erza would complete a mission, she would always travel here with Natsu and just bask in the marvelous scene. This routine never seemed to get old for her, and she knew for a fact that it never would.

Reaching the part of the cherry blossom where there was shade, they sat down with Natsu putting his back against the tree while Erza rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really glad I found this place. For some reason it gave me the courage to finally ask you out. That, and a persistent Mirajane. "

"I'm glad you did, otherwise where would you have asked me out if you never did find this place?"

"Probably in the middle of the guild, just to rub it in stripper's face that I got me a girlfriend before he did."

Erza couldn't contain her giggle. "Didn't you do that anyway? After I said yes you grabbed my hand, ran with me in tow, barged into the guild's entrance, shout "Hey Gray, get a load of this.", kissed me right in front of the guild and then you started doing what looked like some kind of dance."

"It's called Gangnam Style, and yeah I really overdid it, but did you see the look on everyone's face? Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor, Elfman was shouting something about me becoming a man, Cana spat out all of her booze, Juvia was whining about how she hasn't gotten a kiss like that from droopy eyes, and Mirajane fell and started squealing like a fangirl before finally fainting. I'm glad I took her advice and it did wonders, but it looked like she got more than what she bargained for."

"Yeah, that was one eventful day... Natsu, do you still remember the song you sang here before you asked me out?"

"I never forgot it to begin with. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering...if you could...you know...sing it again?" Erza was madly blushing and began twiddling her fingers. Natsu couldn't help but kiss her on her cheek and gave her a hug. The cold sensation returned, but it didn't bother her, Being this close to him was something she would never pass up.

"Anything for you, my love; but first, you think you could get me a guitar?" She did what he had asked and exquipped a guitar and gave it to Natsu. One event Erza would never forget was when he first sang and played the guitar for her. She knew he could play guitar, but she never knew he could sing, and his voice was just good. He could enter and win American Idol if he wanted to. He then cleared his throat and began to sing.

_I see you standing here_

_but you're so far away  
_

_Starving for your attention  
_

_You don't even know my name  
_

_You're going through so much  
_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you  
_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say  
_

_I could be yours alone  
_

_You will see someday  
_

_That all along the way  
_

_I was yours to hold  
_

_I was yours to hold  
_

He stopped singing but continued to play the guitar. Erza took this short period of time to close her eyes and slowly sway her head to the song; and after a few more seconds, Natsu resumed singing.

_I see you walking by  
_

_Your hair always hiding your face  
_

_I wonder why you've been hurting  
_

_I wish I had someway to say  
_

_You're going through so much  
_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you  
_

_Every single day  
_

_I find it hard to say  
_

_I could be yours alone  
_

_You will see someday  
_

_That all along the way  
_

_I was yours to hold  
_

_I was yours to hold  
_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
_

_You should know  
_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me  
_

_Cuz I'm waiting for the right time  
_

_For the day I catch your eye  
_

_To let you know  
_

_That I'm your to hold  
_

_Every single day  
_

_I find it hard to say  
_

_I could be your to alone  
_

_You will see someday  
_

_That all along the way  
_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold  
_

_Every single day  
_

_I find it hard to say  
_

_I could be yours alone  
_

_You will see someday  
_

_That all along the way  
_

_I was yours to hold  
_

_I was yours to hold  
_

_I'm stretching but your just out of reach...  
_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me...  
_

As he stopped singing, he played the last chords to the song. "Natsu..." When the pinkette set the instrument on the available space to his right, Erza grabbed him and quickly closed the gap between them to give him a passionate kiss . Natsu reciprocated, though not before wiping away her fresh tears. Every time Natsu would do something like sing her a song, bring her roses, or even just say "I love you" was enough to put the mighty Titania to tears. They separated, and she gave him a loving smile.

"Thank you, Natsu..."

"Hey, no need to thank me. It's kinda my thing to keep you happy." He said, brushing a few strands of her hair gingerly. Erza took his hand and let it rest on her cheek. To be close to her Natsu always felt like she could reach new heights.

"These moments... I wish... I wish they would never end." Her statement caused Natsu to tense. He looked away from her and stared at the sky. Erza got worried and was about to ask what was wrong, but Natsu had already spoken before she could.

"C'mon Erza, let's head back. I still need to make you that cake."

"... Alright."

The walk back to the house was silent, but it wasn't awkward either. They merely wanted to be left to their thought. After a while, she chose to speak first.

"Natsu, can I head to the guild? Lucy is probably there by now so-"

"Yeah, its fine Erza, go on ahead."

"... You're not going with me?"

"I have to head to my house. I need to go get something." Erza nodded in response, though a little disappointed and confused. It was odd for Natsu to visit his old house; since he moved he completely ignored it. As if he was avoiding it, but Erza never gave it much thought.

After the walk alone, Erza finally made it to the guild. She gazed up at the symbol on top of the large building for a few minutes, then proceeded to enter. As soon as she walked in, all eyes were on her. It was like this these days, she would enter the guild and everyone would stare. She found it rude, but she kept it to herself.

Advancing to the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar who sat on next to the bar, she spoke to him in a serious tone.

"Master, I have finished the mission without any trouble. The reward should be mailed to you within a few days."

Makarov merely stared at her before closing his eyes and replied, "Very well. Thank you my dear." Erza nodded and turned around

"Erza." a voice called. She was met face to face with none other than her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. She looked quite nervous.

"Hey Erza, h-how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. I just got back yesterday at about midnight. Natsu kept me company this morning but now he had to head back to his house. He said he needed to get something."

Many people flinched after hearing the dragonslayer's name. Cana slowly stopped her drinking, Mirajane looked to the floor as she wiped an empty glass, Levy was having trouble reading her book, and even Laxus reacted by looking away and increased the volume of his earphones. Gray on the other hand, was starting to get  
irritated, while Lucy looked gloomier.

"O-oh...ummm...hey, would you like to head to this new shop that just opened today? I heard they had really cute boots there."

Erza shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry I can't, Natsu promised me he'd make me some strawberry cake today."

"...Okay i-if you say so..."

"Is there something wrong Lucy?"

"Wh-what? No everything's alright! Everything's dandy!"

"Okay, if you say so." As she finished talking however, a faint growl can be heard from Gray. Everyone, even Laxus, now turned their attention to to the growling ice mage. Erza was to first to talk. "Is everything alright, Gray?"

"No, everything's not alright..."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Erza."

"Gray, what are you talking abo-"

"I SAID DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE HERE WHAT I'M FUCKING TALKING ABOUT!"

"Gray, please calm down."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN?!WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE'S MOVED ON EXCEPT YOU?!WHY CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT HE LEFT ERZA?! NATSU IS GONE!"

"Gray what do you mean? I was with him just eight minutes ago. He was the one who woke me up this morning."

"OH COME ON ERZA! QUIT ACTING STUPID AND LET HIM GO! HE IS GONE! HE'S LEFT THE GUILD FOR GOOD!"

Erza had finally had it at this point. She was seriously annoyed by Gray's last comment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE TALKING ABOUT?! NATSU HASN'T LEFT THE GUILD! NATSU HASN'T EVEN LEFT MAGNOLIA! I SAW HIM TODAY; I SAW HIM YESTERDAY; I'VE BEEN SEEING HIM FOR THE PAST FOUR YEARS!"

She then turned her gaze to the master. "Master, please tell Gray that he's being an idiot and that Natsu is still here!" But the master made no attempt to reply. He only continued to sit on the counter with his eyes closed.

"M-master?" Still no response. By now Erza had finally had it. Turned and started running out of the guild, ignoring her guild mates and friends who tried to stop her.

* * *

******_(A/N: Time for a little test. As you keep reading, soon you'll encounter a series of periods in a vertical line. When you do, go to youtube and search: Greatest Emotional Music Of All Times : Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano Version. When you reach the last period, play the song.) _**

Natsu was silently gazing at his house's front door. He seemed to be one with the the land. His concentration was soon interrupted by the sound of running and crying. Recognizing the the voice, he turned around only to meet with a crying Erza now embracing him with her head buried into his chest.

"Erza what's wrong?" She couldn't reply, she only continued to cry into his chest. So he waited a while till he once again asked,

"Erza, sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Things don't make sense! Why is Gray telling me you're gone?! He kept telling me you're not here. He kept telling me that you left for good! B-but you're right here! Why can't he...why can't they see that?!" Natsu deepened the embrace and stared her scarlet hair. He didn't need to hear anymore. He was now fully aware of what happened inside the guild. Making his decision, he grabbed Erza's hand and started running.

* * *

Natsu finally made it to his destination and stopped his running. Erza, still crying asked, "Natsu what are we doing here?"

"Erza..."

"Natsu, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Erza...I think it's time...I think it is time... I... it's time I leave..." Those words pierced Erza's heart harder than any sword would. Time seemed to stop at this moment, with Erza's heart beating as fast as lightning and Natsu's sudden decision. His eyes looked as if his soul left him for years. Fresh tears were trickling down Erza's face as she stared at the man she loved.

"N-Natsu what are you saying?"

"It's time I leave... time I disappeared from here..."

"Natsu! What are you saying?! Y-you can't leave! What reason is there to leave here? To leave me?! H-have I done something that had upset you?"

" No, no, it's nothing like that Erza, I just have to go. I...I've been more of a liability to you than anything for some time now... I shouldn't even be here in the first place. I've given you more pain than happiness."

"YOU'RE WRONG! Natsu, I love you! Loving you has made my life happier! Loving you is what brings me my happiness!"

Natsu closes his eyes, not wanting to see his beloved in tears "Erza, I love you too, but I can't be here... I'm not supposed to be here." He then turned around, his back facing her. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he felt Erza embrace him. "Erza...please...let go of me."

"NO!I won't let you go! I will never let you go! Not now, not ever!"

"ERZA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" His tone of voice shocked Erza so much she let go of him. Turning around, their eyes finally met. Noticing the shocked look on her face, he looked down to the ground.

"Erza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It always does hurt to do that, but this is important..."

"Natsu..."

"Tell me Erza, where are we right now?"

"At Kardia Cathedral's cemetery, but how does this relate to-"

Before she could finish, Natsu stepped to the side, giving what was behind him a clear view. "And what's this?"

"They're stone coffins, but how does-"

"The name, Erza, what's the name on the coffin?"

She stared at him, not sure what was happening. Slowly and hesitantly, she answered, "Rob."

"You told me he was a member of Fairy Tail. He was on the same team as Gramps. You told me you met him when you were slaves at the Tower of Heaven. He was your teacher and a good friend. He was the reason why you found your magic. He died protecting you, but he made you strong."

He then started walking, he signaled her to follow him, to which she did without question. "And who's this one?"

"Simon."

"He was also a slave. He was one of your friends, even when Jellal tricked your other friends he stayed faithful. He was the man that loved you, yet kept it to himself. He helped us during to time we were at that tower and gave his life saving you as well."

He once again started walking to a different grave. She follows him, watching his every move. He stopped and turned to face her. Her eyes widen when it had landed on the grave Natsu was standing next to.

"Each person I mentioned now are no longer among the living, but they died for what they believed in . And they believed in you. They are the reason you're still alive, and I thank them."

"..."

"Now, tell me whose grave is this."

"..."

"Erza...please..."

Erza's eyes were now closed; she was on the verge to collapsing to the ground and just sit there crying. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and his quivering lip kissed her forehead.

"Please tell me..." Natsu himself was now in tears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"N-Natsu...Dragneel..." She collapsed into his arms. She was crying and screaming into his chest, but she heard what Natsu said clearly.

"It's been three years, Erza. It's been that long since I've died...It's been that long since I should have disappeared. I'm still here now because I had a Someone out there... someone to help me get here. I just wanted to see you one more time; to say goodbye... but when I looked at you, I couldn't bring myself to leave. It just hurt so much just thinking about it. I... was able to stay with you for a lot longer, but now is about time I leave... before I make things worse..."

Erza made no move to reply, as she was still crying her heart out in his chest. Natsu could only hold her tighter.

"Erza, please...you have to move on... Be strong and continue on...without me."

"B-but I...I d-don't know what to do..."

"Of course you do, just be you. Just be Erza. Just please... Promise me you'll move on. You'll keep going with your life with a smile on your beautiful face. It's all that I ask for."

Slowly her teary gaze was to his and she nodded, her head closing in on his. Their lips finally meet in one last kiss, one Erza will forever cherish. As they broke their lip lock, they went back to hugging each other, knowing they won't see each other again.

"I love you Erza... I'll love you in both life and death."

"I love you Natsu, I love you so much it transcends time itself."

"Hehe... Again with the cheesiness... Why can't that end... Damn that reminds me, I still haven't made you your strawberry shortcake yet. Sorry about that." even though she was sad, she smiled and giggled at his comment.

"I'll forgive you... just this once."After that comment, however, she began to notice him glow a light yellow with small orbs coming out from his body. '_He's beginning to fade away...'_tightening her grip, she sunk back to crying on his chest.

Natsu, still in tears, smiled and closed his eyes and started petting the top of her head.

"I'll never forget about you, Erza. I'll never forget about the guild. I'll never forget about my family." He smiled and opened his eyes to the people far behind Erza.

"Hey guys. It's... it's bee a whole since I've seen you." He said to the whole guild who began to shed tears.

"As you can see, it looks like I'll really be leaving this time." He chuckled. "So I'd like to say a few things before then." He paused for a moment.

"Everyone... thank you... for always being there for me; for each other. The bonds we make are stronger than any magic in existence. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean you're no longer a family, smile and move forward. Make our family bigger and stronger." He brought his attention back to Erza.

He tried to get out of her hug, but she wouldn't let go. "Erza, come on, let me go." She furiously shook her head. "Erza, I need to give you something, so please, just for a moment." Hesitantly, she separated herself from him and kept her head hung low. Suddenly, she felt a fabric wrap around her neck, surprising her.

"Your scarf?" She placed her hand at the scaly object.

"Yeah, I want you to have it. It's really important to me, not as much as you but still significant, and I know you'll take good care of it." He closed her eyes and gave her a wide grin. She could no longer keep herself from him and tackled him to the ground, embracing his fleeting body.

"I love you, Erza. Be good, okay?" Those were his final words before vanishing into the air.

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

She cried, and cried, not caring how long it had been since he disappeared. The pain in her heart was immeasurable. Feeling a hand her shoulder, she turned to look at the owner. Her gaze was now fixated to Lucy. The entire guild crying their eyes out. Even the master was crying next her Mirajane with his face to her maroon dress.

" We're so s-sorry we didn't believe you. We're so sorry." Erza then gave her a small smile. Mustering enough strength she finally stood up before speaking,

"We may have lost our beloved comrade, friend, and heart of Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean the end. It means we have to stay strong and move forward. After all," she turned her gaze to Natsu's grave, "We do not die for our friends, we live for them."

A knowing smile formed on each member. They were glad their friend had finally found the strength to continue on. Master Makarov, now walking towards Erza, stopped in front of her and held out his hand.

"We will all move forward, for ourselves, For Natsu's, and for you...Erza Dragneel."

Erza smiled and shook his hand.

* * *

Erza was now walking to Lucy's apartment. She had asked her so that she could pick up something important to her. Lucy gave Erza her extra keys saying, "Go on ahead, I...no...We want to stay a while longer here. We still have to say goodbye."

Entering Lucy's apartment, she spotted Happy sleeping soundly on a cradle with someone else. The sight made her smile and began walking towards the cradle as quietly as she could. As she reached it, Happy noticed light footsteps and began to awaken. The exeed slowly stood up and looked at Erza.

"Erza, you're here... Is...Is Natsu with you?"

"No... He's finally gone, but we'll always live for him." Even though Happy wasn't able to see Natsu when he was a spirit, Erza told him he was there and, without question, believed her. Happy was actually there the day Natsu lost his life during the mission he was on. His mood saddened, but a smile formed soon after.

"Ayer sir!" Happy's voice had awoken the small sleeping figure next to him.

"Oops...sorry, Natsumi." Smiling at the sight, Erza carried Natsumi up so that she had a better view at the little bundle of energy that was now smiling and making noises at the sight of her mother. She had her eyes and her Father's pink hair. She was two years old and the pride and joy of both her parents, even though Natsu wasn't really there. But Natsumi was special, especially since she too was able to see her father when he was a spirit. Erza became pregnant with her the day before Natsu had left to go on his final mission. Erza wanted to be there to help, but Natsu stopped her; telling her that that it would be too dangerous. And he wasn't wrong.

"Hey little one, had a good sleep?" Natsumi responded with an innocent smile. Erza giggled and Happy smiled. Natsumi them started looking around, her smile soon fading.

"Papa?" Hearing her say that pained her heart.

"Papa...Is...gone. H-he's gone... on a trip!"

"Papa... on a trip?"

"Yes, he's on a journey," Erza turned her head to the right so that she was staring out one of the windows." But...I'm sure we'll see him again. I just know it."  
Erza then pulled Happy and Natsumi into a hug.

"Let go home now. I'll make us some strawberry shortcake when we get there."

"Aye sir!"

"Home! Cake!" Little Natsumi chanted.

* * *

Outside the window, two floating figures were watching the scene as it unfolded.

"You did good, Natsu."

"Yeah... I'm really gonna miss everyone..."

"Natsu..."

"Hey what are you doing? Smile, it's a good day today!"

"Heehee, right!"

"By the way...sorry I took so long...You must have used up all your magic..."

"No need for apologies! Better late than never, right?"

"Yeah but when I got here you looked like you had anorexia!"

"Oh quiet you!"

"...Thank you, First... for helping me, for putting up with me."

"It was no problem at all, and I thought I told to stop calling me that! JUST CALL ME MAVIS!"

"Okay, okay, I got you..."

"So...should we take our leave?"

"Yeah... and would you please stop crying?"

"But your speech was just so sad! And you were so romantic! I'd he heartless not to cry!"

"Right, right..." And with that the two spirits faded.

* * *

**So as you can see, it has been revised. Like it or not, it is here to stay.  
**

**"Yours to hold" is owned by Skillet  
**

**Gangnam Style is owned by PSY**

**NOW PLEASE REVIEW! I want to see your thoughts! Especially if you took the challenge! From now on, I at least want 10 or 11 reviews for each chapter. And no, that's not a lot at all.  
**

**A simple "Nice job" or "Please update" would do nicely. For those who do review, thank you. You are the reason why I hate myself for not updating sooner.**

**Howling God, out.**


	2. Guardian Fairy

**Notice: All chapters contain Naza oneshots, they are in no particular order and tell more than just one story. Some will have continuation because they're either a fan favorite or I chose to make a sequel. Some characters may be OOC.**

**Chapter II: Guardian Fairy**

**Rating: T**

_"Thoughts"_  
"**Moves or abilities**"

* * *

Welcome to the land of Fiore. It is a place of magic, wonder, and many more. A world where fantasy is made reality, but this is not the Fiore you are familiar with. This not a realm of mages, but a realm of Summoners. These "Summoners", as you can guess, have the ability to summon,and what they summon are creatures. These creatures are called Guardian Beasts, great and powerful beings that holds the strength of their summoner's soul. Summoners can only obtain one Guardian Beast in their lifetime and must promise not to abuse their power, while Guardian Beast must willingly serve their chosen Summoner in order to gain their full power. Only a chosen few have the power to become a Summoner and when one passes, a new one is selected.

A Summoner's bond is sacred, because when you bond with your chosen guardian, the two souls become one and are now a part of each other. Using it wisely, a Summoner can obtain the powers that can match a god, as the legends foretold. With that kind of power however, there will always be some who will stop at nothing in order to wield and use it for one's own nefarious purposes. If a Summoner should succumb to to the dark, their bond with their Guardian Beast becomes unstable and the Guardian Beast themselves shall become chaotic monstrosities with no sense of right nor wrong, destroying anything that obstructs their path until they are too unstable and finally disappear, though this is a rare occurrence.

Today, Summoners can compete in tournaments and gain greater strengths. With each battle, Summoner can also strengthen their bond through these trials. Others choose not to fight and use their power for everyday uses like growing crops, building houses, composing music, and other various tasks that help one another. Some Summoners even choose to use their Guardian Beast to sustain law and order.

Many Summoners are famous for their tournament battle and their heroics. But the most famous of them all is Fiore's world champion Summoner, Gildarts. He was a man of great virtue and strength in and out of battle. He was also The founder of the Guardian Beasts corps, a Summoner military organization with the objective of keeping the peace and making sure no Guardian Beast's power is not abused. Many Summoners, if not all, see Gildarts as a hero, but one day he vanished. Many questions had risen up since his disappearance and Fiore slowly became unstable, however, new heroes have risen up to the plate and have begun their mission to to continue where Gildarts left off. And one of our hero's journey is where this story begins...

It was a rainy day on Magnolia Town. Very people were out, most trying to get to their homes where there is shelter. The rain poured hard, as if purposely trying to injure someone who gets in the way.

On the outskirts of town, walked a man clad in a crimson cloak. Its length went up to the ankles of the cloaked figure's feet and a hood covered the upper part of his face, the only parts shown was his mouth and chin. He walked at a steady pace, not in a hurry to reach his destination. Though covered, a well trained eye would see that the figure seemed to release a frustrated aura.

"They're still following us." A voice said to the hooded figure.

"Yeah I know, It's really starting to get annoying." Was the only answer the voice got.

"Shall we confront them?"

"Not like we have choice, their foul stench is starting to seep into my nose. I'll take care of them first, if things get a little tight I'll call."

"Very well master."

"I thought I told you not to call me that?" The cloaked figure said before sighing. "HEY IDIOTS IN THE BACK! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

After he had said that ten figures appeared, each holding a different weapons ranging from spears,axes and spiked clubs.

"Don't get cocky you runt. You might've known where we were, but that doesn't mean we're weaklings! If you must know we are members of the Phantom Beasts!"

"_A member of Phantom Beast? So they're starting to appear more often than they use to..." _The hooded figure then took a fighting stance, separating the front part of his cloak which revealed a well built body with few scars on his torso and wore slightly tattered white knee-length trousers. On the trousers belt was a katana held inside its black sheath.

"Alright, enough talk, you've already wasted my time. If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get so bring it!"

"Heh, now you're talkin'!" As the man finished, he dashed towards the hooded figure, swinging his axe with his right hand like a madman. The hooded man smiled and waited until he was near enough. When the man swung his axe downward, intending to slice the hooded man's head in half, the hooded man sidestepped to the left and then punched the his enemy directly into his stomach. Soon after, the man fell unconscious.

"That all you got? That was extremely lame... so who's next?"

"Y-you bastard! Men, take this runt down!" With that said, the all of them ran towards the hooded man.

"Hehe...this is nothing." When they got near enough, the hooded man stood upright and took a deep breath.

"Release..." The hooded man sent a powerful wave in all directions and pushed back all of his attackers, knocking them out.

"Seriously that's it?" He looked around the area and sniffed the air. " I CAN SMELL YOU IDIOTS TOO SO MIGHT AS WELL COME OUT!"

More of them suddenly appeared, with angered expressions on their faces.

"You may have defeated them but were a lot stronger, NOW DIE!" They charged at him with unabated vigor.

"Shall I take care of this, master?" The voice inside his head returned from wherever it left

"I keep telling you not to call me that!...fine I'll let you take it from here." The hooded man then closed his eyes, focusing his magic to his center. "**Summon**!"

A magic circle appeared and began glowing a vibrant red. The enemy stopped running and stared at the orb with a gaze that held fear in them.

"H-he's a Summoner!?" One of the men cried. Many of them took a step back, while a few others just stood there.

When the circle stopped glowing and disappeared, it revealed a small white orb with butterfly wings. The self proclaimed Phantom Beast members stood there baffled, and then began laughing.

"That's it?!"

"What a pathetic Guardian Beast!"

"Is that a Fairy!? I heard they're almost completely extinct because their weak!"

They continued to laugh, unknown to them that the hooded figure now sported a smirk. "Big mistake." The glowing fairy suddenly disappeared in a flash and in the next second all of them were on the ground. Only one remained.

"W-wait a minute, I know you! Y-y-you're that guy with that powerful Guardian Beast everyone's been talking about! Your Oberon!"

"Yeah, yeah now will you shut up now?" The hooded man then walked up to him and gave him a powerful flick to the forehead, rendering him unconscious.

"... Erza what am I going to do with you? You kinda overdid it...again." After he had said that, Erza changed form from the small glowing orb, to a beautiful woman with red hair who was slightly shorter than the hooded figure. She wore armor over her her upper body and a blue skirt with black boots.

"Not again! I'm sorry master I've failed you again! Please punish me!" Erza said bowing down to him

"That won't be necessary Erza, and would you please stop calling me master? We've been friends since we were kids and yet you still call me master."

"Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Whatever, let's just get home okay?" He said, holding out his hand.

"As you wish Natsu." With a small blush on her cheek, she grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and began walking.

"... Hey Erza, do you think we're closer to finding my Dad?"

"I'm not sure, but I promise you we'll find him. We will find Gildarts."

"Yeah..."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? This came across my mind after watching shows like Fate Stay Night and Soul Eater so I thought it was interesting enough to turn into a chapter. If this chapter gets enough positive reviews I MIGHT consider making Guardian Fairy a full story.****So please review!****  
**


	3. A Dragon's Promise

**Notice: All chapters contain Naza oneshots, they are in no particular order and tell more than just one story. Certain stories will have sequels due to it being a fan favorite or I simply plan to continue. some characters may be OOC**

**Chapter III: A Dragon's Promise**

**Rating: T**

**Notes: Sequel to Love or Insanity**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I'm always prepared for situations that come in my way. From Giant demon monster, to the simple question of which armor should I wear, because that's who I am. Erza Scarlet, Titania, queen of the fairies, the strongest female in Fairy Tail. So... why wasn't I prepared for this? Here he was with me at some beautiful place he took me to saying, "I gotta show ya something!". And there he was, with guitar in hand, singing. Yes, that's right singing. And not only that, he was singing my favorite song! How did he know it was my favorite?

_"Only one person in existence knows it's... Mirajane... she knew... SHE TOLD HIM?! When I get back to the guild I'm going to- wait a minute he finished singing. NO! I wanted to listen to him some more... H-he's looking at me now. D-damn it why am I drooling?"_

And then he said it.

"Erza, will you go out with me?"

I couldn't help but just run up to him and kiss him square on the lips. Those were the words that escaped his mouth. Those were the words that took my breath away. Those were the words that the person I secretly loved had said. Those words were what Natsu Dragneel had said. My Natsu. He's mine... I keep giggling just thinking about it. I could care less for the fact that said man was dragging me all the way back to the guild. Natsu Dragneel is mine.

* * *

"Man I'm beat! That was one hell of a party! I swear the guild finds any excuse to bring out some cake and balloons! It's like they've never seen a couple before." Natsu said as they entered his home. Surprisingly enough he had cleaned it, knowing he would bring Erza home; much to Mirajane's intuition. "_Though she was probably thinking something more intimate," _Natsu thought to himself.

"I was surprised as much as you were, but I think it was still thoughtful of them to throw us a party in honor of you and I getting together."

"Right, it wasn't because there was strawberry shortcake, am I right Erza?" Said read-head gave Natsu a pout, one that make him hold her even tighter. "You're so cute when you do that you know?"

"Shut up!" She said hiding the blush on her cheek.

He then smiled and kissed her forehead, making her deepen her blush, but smiling nonetheless.

"You always seem to make me feel like this you know that?"

"Feel like what?"

"Like... there are no worries in the world. As long as I am with you, I can fight anything."

"Really now? Then how about I make a promise right here, right now." He said as they now both lay on his bed.

"Oh? And what might this promise be?"

"That I, Natsu Dragneel, promise from here on out to always make you feel like the way you are now."

Hearing those words come out of his mouth warmed her heart. Burying her head to his chest she silently said, "Idiot, you always make me feel this way, whether intentional or unintentional."

Hearing what she had said, he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

" … I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight."

"Mom!"

"... Huh?"

"Geez mommy, you fell asleep again."

Erza, now fully awoken, looked at the bundle of energy in front of her and smiled. "I'm sorry honey," she spoke with a caring tone, "Mommy is just really sleepy right now." Erza was a beautiful scarlet haired woman with with brown eyes. She wore a beautiful white dress with a skirt that reached down to her ankles.

The little girl Erza spoke to is named Natsumi Dragneel. She is four years old and looked very much like her mother. The only exception was her hair. It was rose pink and reached to her shoulders.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then... why are you crying?" Erza's eyes widen as she heard what her daughter had said. Feeling her face with her fingers, she felt her tears trickle down her hand. Sensing Natsumi's concerned look, she pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Natsumi, I'll be fine."

"Were you dreaming about daddy?"

"... Yes, yes I was..."

They sat there in silence, under the same cherry blossom where she sat with Natsu, on the same secret place they always went to after missions, that same small plain their story had begun. Erza never missed a day whenever it involved going here. She cherished this place, it meant so much to her. In fact, one day, she exquipped into her Giant's armor and used its monstrous strength to lift her entire house and moved there, making it now her front yard.

"Mommy, can we go visit daddy now?"

"Of course honey."

* * *

The walk was long, but they had finally reached their destination: Kardia Cathedral cemetery. It was where the two girl's beloved now rests. It had been two years since his final day being with Erza and Natsumi, and that same day never escaped Erza's mind; yet she never wanted to forget about it either. As they entered the cemetery, they suddenly hear a sound. Startled, Erza looked around, trying to locate the source.

"Natsumi, you have to hide. I'll go see what's going on." Natsumi looked hesitant, but nodded in the end. Turning around, Erza cautiously walked deeper into the cemetery. Normally, this wouldn't be a dangerous situation, but Erza sensed something different. She felt a strong presence, and an unknown one at that. Going further, she had finally found the source of the noise. Up ahead, stood a tall, masculine figure clad in a red trench. His hair was almost as red as Erza's and spiked upward. Noticing the new presence, the man turned around and faced Erza. The man made no facial expression, yet she knew somehow she was shocked to see him. The man was the first to speak.

"Oh, excuse me miss, I must be leaving." He then walked pass Erza, But before he could get away, she spoke.

"Were you… were you here to visit Natsu?" There was a long silence before he finally spoke.

"Indeed I was."

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, we are… acquaintances. We met while he was on a journey. He… was one special boy." The man said, turning his head to look at Natsu's grave.

Erza then notice something odd. "_That facial expression… it seems familiar… but where?"_

"It sounds like you two were closer than that."

"Ah, my apologies, acquaintance was the wrong word… Tell me, you seem to know him as well, who are you?"

"_He's avoiding the subject… very well, I will play his game."_

Keeping her gaze at the man, she said, "He means a lot to me. He always will."

"Oh, so you're his wife I presume?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"During my travels, I had heard he married a beautiful woman with the most wonderful shade of red hair. I must say, to get that rambunctious boy to settle down you must have done something absolutely legendary."

"What do you mean by th-." She stopped. She then remembered one thing she had done, or rather, the countless number of times she had done it, and blushed red even deeper than her own hair.

"Ah… the foibles of youth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall take my leave."

"… Hold it right there, Mister Igneel." The man, or dragon disguised as a man, flinched after hearing his name.

"How did you know?"

"You sounded like you were really close to him, like someone very dear… and I know how that feels. Next, you tried avoiding the fact that you were closer than how you had originally put it, but, putting that aside, the most important evidence given was the way you looked at his grave. What I saw in your eyes, they were the same way he looked at me…"

"I see… it is no wonder as why he picked you as his eternal mate."

"Eternal mate?"

"It is when a dragon or dragon slayer find their mate. Unlike others, dragon or dragon slayer can only fall in love once in their lifetime. Their love for their mate is strong and unbreakable, however if said mate did not return their feelings or have fallen for someone else, they start changing. The worst case scenario would be that said dragon or dragon slayer will go rampant and destroy anything that blocks their path."

Erza then notice the change in Igneel's expression and asked, "If I may ask… where is your mate?"

"… She… is no longer among the living…"

"Oh… I am truly sorry for asking."

"No need for such apologies my child. She may have died, but she was the reason why I am who I am. I wouldn't know who I'd be if it weren't for her…"

"I can relate…"

"Yes, we share quite the similar story… By the way, how long will she be standing there?"

Igneel said as he pointed to what was behind Erza. Following his direction, she turned around and spotted a pink hair behind one of the graves. Smiling, erza walked forward to her daughter and held out her hand and said, "Its okay, he won't hurt you."

Trusting her mother, she took hold of her hand and followed her to where Igneel stood. She looked up to the man in front of her with curious eyes, looking at him from top to bottom.

"Natsumi, I would like you to meet Mister Igneel. He is your father's father."

"You're my daddy's daddy?"

"Indeed I am little one." He said in a soft tone. What surprised them both was Natsumi running to him and hugging his leg.

"Hi grandpa!" Igneel, unknown to himself, started shedding tears. When Natsumi finally let go, he knelt down to get a better look and then gave her a hug of his own and then started laughing.

"I can feel it. She may look like her mother but she's got her father's spirit!" Erza smiled, she knows now that Igneel can now rest easy.

"Mommy, is it okay if I can learn how to use daddy's magic?" Shocked, Ingeel looked to Erza, donning a similar look, but a smile soon replaced it.

"If it's okay with you Mister Igneel," she said, now looking at him.

"I would be honored to, and please, call Dad."

"… Very well then father." She got laughter from The dragon as a response.

"I guess that is close enough." He then stood up and became slightly more serious.

"I will begin training Natsumi when she has reached five years of age. I would start immediately if I were able to, but I still need to take care of a few more errands. Is that alright little one."

He received a rather vigorous nod and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I must leave now. Please take care." He then turned around to face Natsu's grave once again. " And goodbye to you my son. You have raised a wonderful family and I hope that even now you will watch over them." Suddenly, he jumped high into the air, and transformed into a gigantic red dragon and flew off.

"Wow! Mommy look grandpa turned into a dragon!"

"Yes, rather magnificent isn't it?"

"You think grandpa would teach me how to do that?" Erza sweat dropped in response.

"_You really are your father's daughter… I'm glad."_ She then took out her hand and said, "Shall we return to the guild?"

"Okay!" Natsumi grabbed her mother's hand and followed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"No you cannot turn into a dragon, sweetie."

"Aw man…"

* * *

**And there you have it! Another chapter has been finished. I made this one not because I thought it was needed, but simply for my own reasons. I've grown rather attached to Love or Insanity. It is the first fanfic I published. I also plan on working on it some more.**

**As you can see now on my Profile, My Guardian Fairy Chapter I is complete! So please go check it out! And please review the story as well, I notice my self esteem gets lower drops after seeing not many people do it. I just can't help but feel down...  
**


	4. The Sort of Normal Life

**Notice: This Story contains a series of one- shots; they are in no particular order and tell more than just one story. Certain stories will have sequels due to it being a fan favorite or I simply plan to continue. Some characters may be OOC.**

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

**Notes: Test run of one of my stories in development.** _(Test:Failed. Will remain for reasons unknown)_**  
**

**Rated T **

* * *

_Chapter IV:The sort of Normal Life_

* * *

Today, our story begins at a house that sits atop a mountainside. The house was white and looked quite expensive. Inside, you could hear humming and the sound of food sizzling on a frying pan. The person, who was currently doing both activities mentioned before, was a well built teenage boy who was seventeen years old, spiky rose colored hair, slightly tanned skin tone, and black eyes. As you may have guessed, his name is Natsu, our hero of this story. He wore what looked like a school uniform: a white collared shirt with short sleeves and grey pants with thin, black vertical stripes.

"Man… those two sure are sleeping it in," he said to no one in particular as he continued to cook the bacon till it was ready. Satisfied with the results, he turned the stove off and walked to the table behind him, placing the bacon strips on one of the five plates. Three of the plates had two pancakes each in a stack with two to four bacon strips on the left hand side while the fourth plate set in the mid left had a large amount of eggs and the plate to its right had almost a dozen slices of toast.

"_What were those two doing last night? They're usually up before I finish making the pancakes," _he thought as he walk towards the staircase and stopped in front of it.

"Come on you guys! Breakfast is ready!" he shouted at the second floor knowing that they could hear him. He then walked back to the table and took out his phone to check his text messages. Having one new message that read "Ur l8!" he sighed.

"Well… she sounds really pissed."

Hearing light footsteps and a yawn, he looked to the stairs to see a young girl walking down with her with her school uniform similar to Natsu's, only she wore a skirt with the same design instead.

"Good morning," she said as she took a seat next to him and began eating.

"Morning Wendy, you're usually up when I am; is there something wrong?" Natsu asked her as she sat on her seat.

Wendy was a young girl at thirteen years old. She had long blue hair that reached the small of her back and brown eyes. She turned to him with a look of apology and said, "Sorry, I… I'm a little nervous about today so I slept a little late…"

"Why? It's only the first day of school. It's no big deal," he said in a nonchalant manner as he poured maple syrup onto his pancakes.

"No big deal? We don't know most of the people there and not only that but this is the first time we went to an actual school instead of being home schooled," she said nervously.

"Relax Wendy; I know it's going to be different having a lot more people around our age, well, maybe not your age since you've practically skipped a few but my point is that you've got along with and befriended a lot of people so what makes you think things will be different?"

"But aren't you a little nervous," Wendy questioned him.

"A little, but at least I'm a productive about it," he replied, motioning to the large amount of food he had cooked up. "And on the bright side, we have friends that go there and already know where to go so they can help us out."

She looked down as if to contemplate, but soon returned her gaze with a smile on her face and said, "Your right. Thanks big bro, I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

"No prob, and I'm sure you would've thought of something, You are a genius after all."

They continued eating after a while, relishing the taste. One thing Natsu was known for was his cooking. It seemed that out of everyone who lived in their house, Natsu was the only one who knew how to cook as if he was born to do it. He could pass off as one of the winners to the TV show "Hell's Kitchen".

"Hey Wendy, is metal head awake yet."

"I tried to wake him up, but all he said was, 'I'll get to it when I get to it.' And fell asleep again."

"Weird. Gajeel was never one to sleep later than this; usually the guy was up so he could work out or something."

"Maybe he's nervous too; after all, he was never the one to be around a large number of people."

"Gajeel nervous? That'll be the day." He said as he grabbed some toast and took a bite off of it.

"Like hell I'm nervous." A voice was heard from the stairs and out came Gajeel, a tall and muscular young man with long, black spiky hair which was slicked back, revealing his forehead. He had red eyes and three round stud piercings, each on where his eyebrows should be.

"So, are you getting lazy on me Gajeel? You know we still haven't had the rematch you asked for and you're wasting your time sleeping?" Natsu asked with a raised brow.

"Don't get cocky, like I need training to beat the crap out of you," he said as he began consuming his breakfast with gusto.

"You go on ahead and tell yourself that." He said, rolling his eyes from the glare he received soon after. He then asked, "So we ready to go yet? It's a twenty minute drive to Fairy Tail High and we were supposed to meet up with everyone else fifteen minutes ago."

"Go on ahead without me, I'll catch up," Gajeel said as he continued to eat.

"Whatever then. Let's go Wendy, we're taking my motorcycle." He said as he got up, put on his leather jacket that was on the coat hanger, and headed to the front door.

"Coming big bro," she shouted as she tried to catch up to him. As she got out she sat behind Natsu and put on the helmet he handed to her. She then held on to his waist and said, "See? I told you he was nervous."

"Yep, you're definitely right… what a loser."

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE PINKY?!" Gajeel shouted while still inside the house.

"Start the motorcycle start the motorcycle start the motorcycle START THE MOTORCYCLE!"

"I'm trying!" he said frantically. When he finally heard the engine working he quickly drove off.

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later, they had finally reached Fairy Tail High, one of the most famous schools in Magnolia. It was known worldwide and had some of the most gifted gifted students to walk over Earthland. At least, that's what some say.

"Where the heck do I park around here?" Natsu said in frustration.

"Ummm… maybe over there where it says Parking Lot?" Wendy said sarcastically.

He stopped the motorcycle to look. "… And that is why you are the genius in our group." He said as he stared blankly at the direction Wendy was pointing to.

Parking in an empty space, they got off and proceeded towards the school. Taking only one minute, they had reached the front gates of the school and spotted a familiar face, a teenage girl with a slender build and was rather short for her age sitting on one of the benches inside the school. She has hazel eyes and blue hair that was short on the front with longer wavier hair on the back. She also wore a bandana on her hair. Like Wendy, she wore the same uniform for the girls of their school. Getting closer, they noticed that she stood up and sported a rather upset look on her face. The girl then said, "What took you guys so long? You said we'd meet up an hour before school starts and now we only have about twenty minutes! And where is Gajeel?"

"Hehe, sorry about that Lev, I guess we were all a little nervous, it got to me so much that I didn't notice I cooked way too much breakfast, and Gajeel's too lazy to get his ass out of the couch. He's probably planning on making a late entrance… typical," Natsu said as scratched the back of his head. Wendy bowed in apology.

"We're really sorry Levy." She said in an apologetic tone. Levy sighed before smiling and said, "Well better late than never I guess. At least you guys seem to be good. I had to skip breakfast because I thought we would meet up early."

"Oh, then here you go. I thought that since I cooked too much I'd bring the rest for lunch, but you seem to need it more than I do," Natsu said as he grabbed a lunchbox out of nowhere.

"Really? Thanks Natsu, you're the best!" Levy said gleefully as she took the lunchbox and sat back down on the bench and began eating.

"What can I say? I do what I can for the people I care about." He said as he grinned.

"It's about time you kids got here," said a small elderly man walking towards them from the entrance of the school. He has black eyes and hair only on the outer rim of his head.

"Good to see you too gramps, it's been months since I last saw you. How have you been?" Natsu said as he approached the small man.

"I've been doing well my boy, thank you for asking." He said as he smiled.

"What brings you here to greet us personally Principal Makarov?" Levy asked him.

"Well I came here to say hello for obvious reasons, but I also need to speak to Wendy in my office. Is that alright with you my dear?" He asked her.

"That's fine Principal Makarov," she then turned to Levy and Natsu, "I'll catch up with you guys later." She left with Makarov by her side and entered the school's building.

Natsu looked over to Levy and noticed that she seemed a little down. Curious, he asked, "What's wrong Lev?

"Huh? N-no, nothing's wrong."

"I find that really hard to believe right now."

She sighed in defeat and said, "How do you know these things?"

"We've been best friends since we were seven. How can I not pick this up?" He asked, patting her back.

"It's just that…"

"Just what?"

"It's just that I noticed that Wendy looks like she's grown."

"And that is a bad thing because…?"

"And I haven't even looked like I haven't changed a bit."

"_You really haven't changed Lev,"_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Look Levy, you really need to have more confidence yourself."

"I know and I'm sorry but I just can't help it. I mean look at Wendy, I think she's even curvier than I am…"

"Why would I know? She may be adopted but she's still my sister and I would never look at her that way… And WHY are you even checking out my sister in the first place? I thought you were interested in Gajeel?"

"W-what? N-no I'm not checking her out!" Levy blurted out, seemingly too flustered to continue.

"Ah, so you don't deny you like Gajeel then?" He questioned her as he patted her head.

"… You're really mean Natsu," she said pouting. This only made him burst out in laughter. He received a glare in return.

"That reminds me, where are the other guys?" he asked, looking around.

"Well they were here, but they got bored after waiting for about fifteen minutes"

"Oh friendship, the oh so reliable bond between people has never cease to help me!" He said in a sarcastic manner, making Levy laugh.

"Well we got ten minutes until school begins, do you want to go get your schedule?"

"Sounds good," Natsu replied, and made their way to the inside of the school. As they passed by the returning students start to take notice to the new rose haired student. Some even whispered within their group.

"Hey, who's that guy Levy's with?"

"Is he a new student?"

"Are they related?"

"Why does he have pink hair?"

"I wonder where he came from."

"Is it his natural hair color?"

"Hey check him out."

"Damn, isn't he cute?"

"Cute? He's downright sexy."

"I'd tap that."

"Oooh you sexy beast."

Natsu was able to hear all of them and, unfortunately, heard the last comment voiced by what sounded like it came from a man. Shivering at the last comment, he quickened his pace.

"Hey Natsu, slow down! Where do you think you're going?" Levy asked.

"To get my schedule as fast as possible." He replied.

"Well why the sudden rush?"

He abruptly stopped and slowly turned to faced Levy and said with a look of horror, "There are just some things in life that you don't want to hear. And this is one of them." He then got back quickly walking away.

Sighing, Levy decided to let it go and follow her distressed friend. Finally catching up to him, they walked side by side and reached the office where the student's schedules where being handed out. Taking his schedules, Levy asked him, "So what are your classes anyway?"

"Take a look." He said as he handed his schedule to her. She carefully examined it and smiled moments later.

"That's good; I have you in five classes except for Home Economics and trigonometry. I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other," she said in relief.

"Why? Can't get enough of me." He smirked.

"Oh shut up. I need to keep an eye on you since all you cause is trouble. And don't get me wrong, you're my first best friend and one of the only people I could count on, but I love this school too." She said in a serious tone.

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I never planned on causing any trouble, but I can't promise you that trouble won't come to me." They soon began walking.

"Yeah, I suspected as much, it's not like I have a choice; you attract chaos as if you were a magnet."

"It's not like I wanted it to begin with," he said sounding sad.

Noticing his change in attitude, Levy placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it; we'll get through it together."

"Thanks Lev, I'm glad to know everyone has my back." He said as a small smile was now visible on his face.

"Big bro, Levy!" Hearing Wendy's voice, they turned their heads to see that she was already standing in front of the classroom door.

"Hey Wendy, what's up?" Levy asked as Natsu ruffled Wendy's hair.

"I was just waiting on you guys. Hey big bro, is Gajeel here yet?" She asked.

"No, haven't seen that idiot yet, they're probably gonna send in someone to get that lazy bastard."

Hearing the classroom door open, they turned around to face a tall muscular man with reddish orange hair that was kept slicked back, a small stubble around his mouth and chin, but the most unusual part was that he seems to have what looks like a mechanical left arm and leg. He wore a simple brown collared shirt and short pants that stopped below the knee.

"I see someone is already well acquainted with the new students, but wasn't there suppose to be a third one?" He questioned staring at Wendy and Natsu.

"Sorry about that, I guarantee that Gajeel will be here, but I doubt he would be on time."

"Geez… another troublemaker… well before I forget, my name is Gildartz Clive, but I'd rather you call me Gildartz. You two must be Wendy Marvell and Natsu Dragneel," he said as outstretched his right hand. Natsu shook it saying, "Good to meet you Gildartz"

Then Wendy shook it saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you Gildartz."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine. Class is about to begin, so we better head in and introduce you two."

All four of them entered the classroom, Levy taking a seat, Gildartz going to the the left of the class where his desk was located, and finally Natsu and Wendy stood in front of the class.

"Alright class, meet your new classmates Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell. The third student, Gajeel Redfox, is not here at the moment. Natsu and Wendy were home schooled by an old friend of mine up until recently. They are here because like you, they are highly gifted individuals who deserve to be here. Now, do any of you have any questions for them?"

A few hands were raised, the one chosen belonged to Bisca, a green haired girl wearing red lipstick. She asked Wendy, "You look really young to be a sophomore, how old are you?"

"I-I turned thirteen just last month."

"WHAT?!" The majority of the class said. Natsu then spoke, "At a young age, Wendy was always academically gifted. She was able to read twelve grade books when she was eight years old."

Wendy was nervously blushing at this point due to the many eyes now on her. Many of the students looked impressed, while others were just gushing at how cute she looked at the moment.

Another person with a raised hand was picked, belonging to Kinana, a purple haired girl with green eyes. She asked them, "You two seem pretty close, are you somehow related?"

Wendy answered, "Well not by blood, I'm his adoptive sister, but big bro has been with me for so long, I forget the fact that I'm adopted." She then hugged Natsu's left arm, making him smile while the class couldn't help but find this a touching moment.

"I think I'm gonna cry."

"Caring deeply for your siblings is very manly!"

"Wendy is so cute!"

"I wish I had a brother like that…"

"M-Mira!"

"I'm kidding Elfman…"

"I wish Bisca would hug my arm like that…"

"Did you say something Alzack?"

"N-nothing!"

Gildartz then cleared his throat. "Alright alright that's enough of social hour. Natsu and Wendy, you two can go sit anywhere where there are available seats."

Natsu and Wendy then took the available seats in the middle row nearing the back of the class.

And soon class began. Gildartz was the teacher in Fiore History and many enjoyed his classes, but of course, like any other school, there would be some who would take this opportunity to go about their own business. One of them in particular, was a pink haired girl who, like the other students, wore the uniform, but for some odd reason she also wore what appears to be a maid's hat. She was currently staring directly at Natsu, getting his attention.

"Need something?"

"Is pink your natural hair color?"

"For one thing it's rose and second I could ask you the same question."

"Touche…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He smiled. "Good to see you too Virgo."

Hearing her name, she smiled back as she now listened to what the teacher was saying.

* * *

"Can I see your schedule?" Virgo asked as she walked alongside Natsu .

"Sure." He then handed her his schedule.

"Wow, You have all of my classes." She said as she examined the paper.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot then?"

"Yes, yes we will." Virgo said as a gentle smile graced her lips.

They then proceeded to their next classroom. Entering, they caught the attention of the teacher, a man in his late fifties with light brown hair and had some wrinkles on his face. He wore a plain black T-shirt, black pants, a spiked collar, and for some reason he also wore sunglasses.

"Ah, you must be the new guy right?" He asked him.

"That's right. I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice too meet you."

"You may call me Mr. Goldmine, and it's an honor to meet one of Igneel's pupils." He said as they shook hands.

Goldmine then turned to the class and said," Everyone, it's time to take your seats. Now, for those of you who don't know, this is Natsu Dragneel, he's one of our new students that are now enrolling on Fairy Tail High. Natsu, you can go ahead and sit anywhere you like."

The day went on and was mostly involving the introduction of the new students. There were still no sign of Gajeel anywhere and it stared to make Natsu wonder. Along the way, he was able to befriend a few during class.

There was Elfman Strauss. He was a tall and muscular teenager with white hair who strangely enjoyed talking about being a man, becoming a man, and any other subject he could think of that he thinks is manly. Some people found it irritating to an extent, but Natsu found it intriguing to the point of taking notes of some of as Elfman likes to call it, "A boy's guide to being manly!"

Then there was Mirajane Strauss, who was Elfman's older sister. She was beautiful, kind, and can get along with practically anyone. Like her brother, she had white hair except hers was long and had a small ponytail above her forehead. Some say there is a darker side to her gentle personality, but Natsu found it hard to believe.

Cana Alberona was an interesting character to Natsu. She seems to be carry a laid back aura wherever she went, but at the same time she can be a a strict but great leader when she wanted to be. During Trigonometry, Cana, Elfman, Virgo and Natsu were all in a group and had to solve a few difficult problems that none of them, even Levy looked stumped. When Cana took charged and finished in the blink of an eye. The only problem Natsu has with her is that she reeks of alcohol.

* * *

It was now lunch and the group now sat on at their own table that consisted of Natsu, Wendy, Levy, and Virgo, Elfman, Mirajane, and Cana.

"So how do you guys like it here so far?" Levy asked.

"It's going good so far, I think I left a good impression, but I can't be too sure." Natsu replied as he tried the cafeteria's chicken, but as soon as he put it in his mouth he quickly spat it out.

"How can they call this food?! I've eaten breath mints tastier than this!" He shouted

Wendy and Levy sweat dropped while Virgo giggled at the scene that had happened before her.

"Big bro, if you really don't like the food here, then why don't you just bring food from home?"

"I will. I'll do anything to keep away from this sorry excuse of an edible substance." He said as he then proceeded to try take a small bite of corn, resulting in the same reaction he had performed before.

"What the hell? Where do they grow these things, from the dirt inside someone's ass?" Though not making much sense in the situation, everyone in the group suddenly lost their appetite and moved the trays of food away from them.

"Where are you going big bro?"

"I need to blow off some steam!" He said as he exited the cafeteria.

"Him and his food problems… sometimes he can be worse than that guy from Hell's Kitchen." Levy said which earned her a few laughs from the whole table.

"Is Natsu always like this when it involves food?" Mirajane asked Wendy.

"All the time. Sometimes he can be so much of a food critic that we rarely go to any restaurants anymore, but neither Gajeel and I really care since big bro's a great cook."

Hearing this piqued Cana's interest. She looked at Wendy and said, "Natsu's a cook? He doesn't look like the type to of guy to put on an apron and start an oven. He looks more of a guy who can start a good fight really."

_"You have no idea..."_ Wendy thought. "Well ever since we were young, my adoptive father and Natsu's biological father, Igneel, was always out, and I was horrible at cooking while Gajeel seems to always destroy the oven,the microwave, and sometimes even the refrigerator, Natsu was the only option. As time went on, Natsu became better and better at cooking, to the point where we'd rather stay at home than go out to eat. But of course we do try eating out only to give Natsu a break."

"Interesting." Cana said out loud.

"I'm curious now as how good a cook Natsu really is." Mirajane said.

"Well, if you guys want, you can all come over to our house and see for yourselves. I'm sure Natsu won't mind." Wendy said as she gave an innocent smile.

"Alright, as long as there's any alcoholic drinks you have at your house then I'm game." Cana replied.

"Yes! I would like to see Natsu's manliness as a cook!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Sure, We'd like to see it for ourselves." Mirajane said gleefully.

"I'll go too. I want to see what your house looks like." Levy said.

"I will be there as well." Virgo simply said.

* * *

Natsu was currently walking through the hallway, deciding to explore the school a little more and just relax. However, just as he passed the music room, he heard the sounds of keys of a piano being pressed. Directing his attention to the music room's door, he walked right in front of it, pressing his ear against the door in order to listen to the beautiful melody.

"_It sounds so peaceful…yet sad at the same time," _he thought as he continued to listen. Deciding to be a little braver, he quietly opened the door and stealthily walked in.

Inside the room sat a beautiful girl with red hair. With her eyes closed, she continued to play the piano with great passion.

"Wow…" was all he could say being too breathe taken. Breaking her concentration, she opened her eyes, revealing a marvelous shade of brown, and stared at the intruder.

Seeing as now she was staring at him, he said in an apology, "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to break your concentration."

He couldn't help but notice how different her eyes felt when she stared, but his small trance was cut short when she finally spoke.

"It's quite alright, I was just about done anyway."

"I…uh… hope you don't mind me asking, but what song did you just play?"

"I don't mind at all, and This was a song I composed of myself."

"Really? Well I thought it was simply breathe taking."

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it." Natsu then walked towards her.

"Liked it? That's quite an understatement," he said as he was about to sit down next to her.

"No wait!" She cried out, but it was all too late.

"Huh?" was all he said before feeling something as he sat down. He sat up to check, and found out he had sat on some kind of dessert.

"Oh man I am so sorry I didn't see-" but before he could even finish, he felt a dark aura surround the girl.

"You ruined my strawberry shortcake…"

"_This… doesn't look good."_

"You ruined my lunch."

"_Yeah I should run now."_

And in an instant, Natsu was frantically running down the hall as the angered red headed girl was not far behind.

Somehow escaping through the building's main entrance, he climbed up the gates and jumped down.

"I should be safe for now," he said as he turned to look at the still enraged girl. She grabbed the iron bars and started moving it around, as if trying to break through.

"_She's really scary," _He thought, but then the unthinkable happened. Reaching inside her pocket, she took out a key.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE KEYS TO THE GATE?!" and started running again soon after. Crossing a street, he turned around for any signs of the girl, only to find her still running towards him. Unfortunately, she did not pay attention to the car driving on the road on a collision course with her.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" Natsu shouted, now heading to her. She turned her head to see a blue car about to hit her and screamed.

But as she waited for the pain to come, it never did. She opened her slowly opened her eyes and met another set of brown eyes.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Natsu said. She then noticed that she was being carried bridal style and shown no visible injury.

"I'm alright?"

"Yeah, I made it just in time."

"But how… how did you save me? You were so far away. To have such incredible speed, it's impossible."

"Oh um w-well you see it's simple really…wait first of all I have to apologize. None of this would have happened if I didn't sit on your cake." He said as he put her down.

He then looked like he went deep into thought after that said, "I know! How about make you some strawberry shortcake as an apology?"

"You're going to bake me a strawberry shortcake?"

"Yeah! I'm a pretty decent cook so I bet I could bake you some." He said smiling. He then took out a pen from his pocket and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Writing my address so you know where to go. There, all done. Go to this address at around five alright?" She nodded. He then started walking back to the school while still holding her wrist.

"… What's your name?"

"What?"

"You're a new student right? I want to know your name."

"Oh, well I'm Natsu Dragneel. You?

"Erza Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you."

"… Likewise." He then suddenly stopped in front of the gate.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I'll be right back. I think I dropped something." He then ran back out.

"… What an interesting guy you are… Natsu Dragneel," She said as she stood there.

As soon as he was out her sight, Natsu suddenly obtain a great amount of speed and not long after, spotted the car that almost hit Erza. It was parked out in a parking lot with a black haired man wearing a dark blue jacket exiting the car, but just as he was about to close the car door, he was suddenly pinned against a nearby pillar by Natsu.

"Why did you try to kill her?!"

"W-what?"

"DON'T act retarded and answer my question! Why did you try to kill her?! I saw what happened and I saw you speed up!"

"P-please don't kill me! I was just following orders!" the man cried.

"Who's order?!" Natsu yelled, but before he could answer, the man was shot in the side of his head. He dropped him and frantically looked for the killer, but to no avail.

"Damn… what do they want with her?" He said said as he punched the pillar, damaging it in the process.

"What the hell are you doing showing your abilities in public you idiot?" A voice called from behind.

Turning around, he was met face to face with none other than Gajeel.

"This guy... he tried to harm someone..." He growled.

"Tch, if that were a valid excuse to use my powers then I would have destroyed half the country by now. Quit acting like a moron and think."

"... You're right, sorry about that." Natsu said trying to calm down.

"You know, sometimes you're worse than I am." He said. Gajeel then turned his head to the right and continued speaking, "So who killed him?"

"That's the strange part, it looks like a sniper killed him, but even if he was far off in the distance I couldn't sense him. Did you?"

"... No, I couldn't. We're dealing with someone who knows what they're doing and won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

Natsu nodded in agreement.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Gajeel asked.

"For now we do nothing. We know very little of the situation. Dealing with it now will only cause more problems."

"Glad your heads back on. Well, we should head to school now or we'll be late for class."

"Speak for yourself, you're already late." Natsu said as he started walking back to the school with Gajeel a few steps behind.

Almost reaching the school, Natsu's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"What's up Wendy?"

"Hey big bro, is it alright if I invite our friends over to have dinner?"

_"First Erza and now I have to prepare for everyone else? Today seems to be very eventful."_ He thought to himself.

"Sure, I just need to head to the grocery store and pick up a few things."

"But don't we have everything we need? We went to the grocery store yesterday."

"We'll, I kind of invited someone else over to our place and I owe her cake."

"Cake? What happened?"

"Well her name's Erza and I kind of ruined her cake, but I'll explain later, right now Gajeel and I are heading back to school."

"Heading back to school? Just what did you guys do?"

"All in due time little sis, bye now!" He said as he hung up his phone.

"Better look presentable Gajeel, we have guest coming over to our house."

"Why would I want to look presentable for your loser friends?"

"Because one of them is Levy." Wide eyed, Gajeel remained silent the rest of the walk back.

* * *

"So what did Natsu say?" Levy asked.

"He said he's alright with it, he's also bringing someone over."

"Really? Who?"

"He said her name was Erza."

"ERZA?! Everyone but Wendy shouted.

_"Erza and Natsu huh? This could get very interesting" _A certain white haired girl said as she smiled to herself.

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
**

**_I have decided that I want to add another story onto my list of stories. There's a poll up on my profile as of right now and will probably be up for about a few weeks for all you voters._  
**

**Again, I'm thinking of making this story a cross over. What do you guys think? I'd be fine either way. You can suggest who Fairy Tail crosses over with by reviewing, but the it has to be from an anime I know so go to my profile and check out my list.**

**Oh and before I forget, I will be updating my profile status almost daily so you if you want to know what I'm doing, then you know where to go.**

_**And please review. Now matter how old a chapter is, If you like it, then please tell me. To many writers here, a read and no review is just as bad as a flame; worse even. It honestly brings me down to see many reader and little feedback. I need your opinions. It is all I ask for.  
**_

**Until next time my friends…**

**Howling God, out.**


	5. Your Angel

**Notice: All chapters contain NatZa one-shots, they are in no particular order and each chapter tells a different story. Certain stories will continue due to it being a fan favorite or I simply plan to let it continue. Some characters may be OOC**

**Chapter V: Your Angel (Inspired from Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab)**

**Notes: This story is GUARANTEED to become a separate story. Just so you know.**

* * *

Her eyes watched him as she stayed in her room while he stood on her room's balcony, clearly focused on the beautiful night sky, a light breeze pulling the collar of his black coat. He seemed to be entranced by the stars as they glowed. His black coat and pants standing out from the white balcony, to her, was one sight to behold. She heard him sigh and mutter something she could not understand. She couldn't help but smile when he finally turned around and notice her gaze was on him, making him smile as well.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked lovingly.

"I'm just thinking... about everything that's transpired. So many things have changed... I never thought I would be here of all places." He said before chuckling.

"I feel the same way. It all seems so unrealistic."

"I guess people should heed more to the saying "expect the unexpected" if they ever saw what we've went through." He said, his smile still on his face. His eyes returned to staring into the night.

"The past... it feels all so evanescent to me now. All of my mistakes... my transgression, they're all distant memories." He muttered.

"Now all you need to do is move on from your past mistakes and rid yourself of your qualms." She walked up to him and gently embraced him.

"And I have you to assist me?"

"Every step of the way, whether you would want me to or not."

"Hehe, I count on it." He said as he returned the embrace and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu, how is it?" It was a vague question, but Natsu understood what she meant.

He opened his eyes and looked behind him. Something unfolded upward and stretched out; creating a shadow that covered both of them.

"Its fine, Erza. It still stings, but other than that it will recover after I rest and I'll be able to fly at long distances again."

"I'm sorry... it's just that... I'm the cause of it. I'm the reason why your wing is injured." She said as she stared at his large, vermillion feathered appendage.

Natsu sighed, knowing that it would take a while to convince her that she wasn't at fault. Hearing faint whimpering, he look at her to see that tears were now cascading down her ethereal face and dropping onto her dark blue halter top. Comforting her, he used his wings to strengthen the hug and bring her closer to him.

"Why must you always blame yourself for the things you didn't even cause? It wasn't your fault, no matter how much you think it is."

He then used his right hand to lift her chin up so that she was looking directly at him. "Listen, for you, I'll fight wars. I wouldn't care if heaven won't take me back. As long as I can be with you, to protect you, to hold you, I will be happy. You've never caused me any pain, only joy.

He kissed her forehead and continued, "I use to have nothing, and now, you're everything I have. With you, I can live, not just survive."

They both heard light mewing and turned their attention to the room to see a small figure approaching them. Smiling, Natsu folded his wings and they magically disappeared.

"See? Even Happy says you shouldn't blame yourself. That right little guy?"

In response, Happy rubbed his head to their legs and purred. Erza giggled and picked up the little blue fur ball.

"Well, if Happy says it's not my fault, then I guess it really isn't." She said as she brought Happy to her face. Getting close, Happy licked the tip of Erza's nose and meowed. Natsu watched as the one's he cared deeply for interact with each other, a content smile apparent on his face.

"It's getting a little late; we should head to bed now." He picked her up bridal style and walked into the room.

"Why are you carrying me when you're the one injured?" She said in slight irritation.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." He said his smile remaining on his face.

He lightly placed her on the left side of the bed, and walked to the other side and laid close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Noticing the small space between them, Happy took this as an opportune moment to be right in the middle of them.

"You're not going to take off your coat."

"I'm a little cold, so I'll keep it on. Now go to sleep." He said giving her a peck on the lips. They both closed their eyes and started drifting off to sleep

"Okay. Night Natsu."

"Goodnight princess."

"Night Happy."

"Meow."

In reality, Natsu remained awake, waiting for his scarlet haired lover fall asleep. Once he heard faint snoring, he carefully got up and walked back to the white balcony. His wings reappearing, he unfolded them, wincing slightly, and flew a good distance before landing onto a small grassy plain. Folding his wings back, he waited a few minutes before feeling a gust of wind to his right. He turned to face the cause the small change in wind direction, now facing a figure with wings not unlike his own, only the figure's wings were black like his hair.

"You're a little late."

"Wasn't easy to get here to begin with. You know how far this place is? Even at mach speed it would still take a while."

Natsu sighed before saying, "How's the search? Is there anything new I should know about?"

"Nothing, no sign of anyone approaching the area, at least not anyone we should be worrying about."

"I see..."

"Hey, Natsu, by the looks of things, we'll be starting a war soon. And it looks like we can't avoid it either."

Natsu turned his head to look at the house in the distance where his love slept. "Don't worry about it, Gray. I know what I'm fighting for, and I'll make sure I don't lose sight of it... of her."

Gray smirked. He moved towards his longtime companion and put his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"We won't lose." He reassured him.

"For once I agree with you." Natsu joked.

"Oh shut up will you?" Gray let go of Natsu's shoulder and turned around, spreading his wings.

"I should get going now, no point in staying. See you around." With that said, he took off.

Natsu opened up his wings as well and flew back to the house in which he currently resides in. Entering the room through the balcony and closing the dual doors, he went back the the bed, only to notice Erza trembling. Letting his left wing disappear, he laid back to his side of the bed and turned to his left. His wing then stretched over to Erza in order to keep her from freezing. Feeling her trembling cease, he used his right hand to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Satisfied with the view he now had of Erza, he placed his hand back onto her waist and finally closed his eyes.

Before he drifted off, however, he smiled when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Sleep well Erza, my love, for I am here to be your protector. I am here to be your wings. I am here to be your angel."

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being short. It is still a work in progress, in fact this idea came to me after listening to the song "Angel with a Shotgun" yesterday, but I promise it will be finished.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**The poll of which story should I publish to the site is still up. Please go to my profile and vote for the one that interest you the most.**

**Reviews would be very much appreciated.  
**

**That is all.  
**

**Good day  
**

**Goodbye  
**

**See you real soon.  
**

**... Bye  
**


	6. Awaken the Fairy Guardian

**Notice: All chapters contain NatZa one-shot, they are in no particular order and tell more than just one story. Certain stories will continue due to it being a fan favorite or I simply plan on letting it continue. Some characters may be OOC**

**Chapter VI: Awaken the Fairy Guardian**

**Hint: This is a prequel To my separate story "My Guardian Fairy". Go check it out.  
**

* * *

_**Age: 4**_

"Is this one good?"

"Why yes, you are starting to get better at this."

_Five minutes later_

"And this one?"

"Yep, that's another good one. You have very good eyes for this!"

_Another five minutes later_

"What about this one?"

"My my, at this rate you won't need me to help you out with picking out the right fruits and herbs."

"But then it won't be as fun without you..."

The figure smiled, touched by the younger one's comment. The figure walk to the younger one and embraced him.

"Then I will always be with you, don't you ever forget that. Okay Natsu?"

"You really mean that?" Natsu beamed. A wide grin plastered on his face.

"Of course, what kind of Mother would I be if I ever left you alone?"

Happy with her response, little Natsu returned the embrace and closed his eyes.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too, my little Natsu. Now let's head home. I do believe we have collected all of the necessary ingredients?"

"Yep!"

_My name is Natsu Dragneel. I... I've had quite the life. Change was a constant occurrence growing up, even before I was born. I was too young to remember who my Father was, or even what he looked like. He died by unknown means. My Mother never told me why. Every time I would ask she would simply change the subject, as if she were hiding something. I was never one to meddle in that subject anyway. It was just my Mother and I._

_(_(First person POV)

_**Age: 5**_

"Mom! Where did you go?" I said as I searched around the house. It was a medium sized building with two stories, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and a guest room.

_We lived incredibly far from Magnolia town. The only path there from our house was the road not far from here. The only ones who took it were the usual traveling salesmen, fruit vendors, and any other individual traveling to town in order to make business. There also another path that connected to the road headed to Magnolia, one that leads to the mountains. Usually people head there to train and get stronger. And that's where our house comes in._

_Usually travelers that return are injured or in need of help, so my Mother and I would rush in to do whatever we can. Mother knows a lot of healing spells and can make remedies and potions incredibly well, while I was her little assistant. We're actually well known in Magnolia Town because of this, sometimes people would travel up here instead of the hospitals! Mom always found that hilarious._

I'd already checked the bed and guest rooms, the living room, and the bathroom, but there was no sign of her. I was currently in the kitchen, and I started to panic a little.

"Mom, where are you?!" Still no response.

"Please, Mommy, you're starting to scare me! Where are you?" The only sound was my heavy breathing. I was terrified of being left alone. I kept looking around, as if expecting for her to appear from behind me. I checked around some more, and then I directed my attention to the large bottom left cabinet that was slightly ajar.

Mother always closed a cabinet or drawer after opening it. It was her habit; she hated it when it was open, so why wasn't it closed? I approached it and carefully closed it, but then I knew something was amiss. With caution, I slowly opened it.

Nothing.

Nothing but the dark was inside. Dark? There were suppose to be a few pots and pans here, yet I see nothing. I took a closer look. My breathing was not getting any better. I stuck my left hand up and reached into the dark cabinet, expecting to touch one of the pots that were supposed to be here. But suddenly-

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. A hand suddenly emerged from the darkness and grabbed my wrist. I was panicking, trying to pull my arm away, but to no avail. The mysterious hand's grip on my wrist was strong, and it was slowly pulling me in. I kept screaming, shouting, thrashing my right arm, but none of my actions seemed to neither distract nor phase the monster in the cabinet.

Finally, my head was mere centimeters away from the cabinet and I thought this was the end. Once I reached the dark I would be eaten alive. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the monstrosity lurking inside.

My head was now inside the darkness. I waited, but my end never came. Suddenly, I felt something warm, soft, and a little damp on my right cheek... A kiss?

"Huh?"

Then came the laughing.

3

2

1

"Mom?!" The laughing only increased in volume. Her blond hair now visible, Mother finally exited the large cabinet with laughter still escaping her mouth.

"Oh hahaha my hahaha goodness bwahaha," She said between laughs, "You should have hahahahahaha seen your face ahahahahahaha! I scared my poor baby half to death hahahahahaha!" She started to cough a little, but resumed her laughter.

"W-why did you do that?" Taking a minute to calm herself, calm in her standards anyway, she replied, "Cuz I thought it would be funny."

She then gave a glaring me one of her signature embraces. She'd hold me close, kiss my cheek, and rub the back of my head.

"D-don't scare me like that again, Mom. I was worried." I said as I was starting to get teary-eyed.

_My Mother... I couldn't have been the man I am now without her. She was below average height of a grown woman, wavy blond hair that reached to her ankles, green eyes, and, for some reason, small wings just above her ears._ _She was kind, gentle, virtuous, selfless, etc. I could go on with the compliments, but anyway, she was also very childish. More than she should be. She was full of strange quirks, but I loved her anyways._

She giggled and loosened her hug, and looked onto my eyes.

"Alright, I won't scare you like that again… for now." She said as a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Mom!"

She started laughing again and said, "Kidding kidding!"

"Sometimes you could be more out of control than I am."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

_**Age: 6**_

"Honey, can you set these dishes onto the table?" She asked as she was cooking what looked like chicken soup inside a medium sized pot. It looked like it was almost ready.

_One thing you should know about her is that she could only make soup. Any other type of food would end in catastrophe. Even if she had the recipe staring at her right in the face it wouldn't end well. Fortunately, I can cook, bake, and fry most foods with ease. Probably got it from Dad. Anyway, Mom only made soup, but it was the best soup anyone could ever hope to have consumed. A single taste can send your taste buds in for the ride of your life. Like I said she had strange quirks._

"Kay Mom." I said as I took the dishes to the table, setting one plate with one bowl on top. Each dish was set in front of the four chairs.

"When is Master coming over, Momma?" I asked as I placed the last bowl on top of the plate.

"In about fifteen minutes or so." She said as the soup was ready. She then proceeded to put chicken soup on each of the bowls.

_Master was a tall and muscular man with orange hair that was slicked back and piercing black eyes. Ever since I could remember, my Master would visit twice a week to train me how to fight. The first day he trains me and then heads to the mountains while the second day he trains me when he gets back. He and Mom are close friends, and he was the one who suggested I learn how to fight. Mother was adamant at first, telling Master that there was no need in training me because nothing bad ever happens in these parts other than the injured that usually knocked on our door seeking medical attention, but I pleaded and pleaded until Mom finally approved._

A little while later we hear the doorbell ring. I got up from where I sat and said, "I'll get it!"

I got to the door, not even thinking about looking into the peephole because I knew who was on the other side.

"Hi Master!"

"Natsu! How's it going buddy? You ready for your training?" He asked as he ruffled my hair.

"Sure am! I woke up really early today so that I could get ready!" I told him in excitement. I looked to his left and noticed someone else was there. A girl close to my age with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and wore an orange sundress.

"Cana!"

"Hi Natsu!"

"I brought her along because I couldn't find a good babysitter." Master said as he patted Cana on the back.

She puffed her cheeks and muttered, "I can take care of myself; and you only brought me here because you didn't even bother to find a babysitter in the first place."

I snickered while my Mother sweat-dropped. She walked towards us and said, "It's good to see you doing well, Gildarts."

"Same to you, Mavis. Can you do me a favor and take care of Cana for me while I head to the mountains after this?"

"Sure, we could use the company. Before you and Natsu start your training, why don't you sit down and eat with us first?"

"Sounds good to me." Master said with a small, yet somehow, sad smile. For some reason he only gave my Mother those kind of smiles. I never got to know why and it really concerned me.

We ate and had a few small conversations on the table. Master would sometimes talk about his journeys to different places and Cana would sometimes correct some of his exaggerations. At first glance, we could have been mistaken for one whole family having some quality time together. I always enjoyed these moments, the feeling of company.

As soon as we finished eating, Master asked Cana and I to find something to do because he and Mom had matters to discuss. And then that sad smile appeared on his face again.

"Go on Natsu, I'll be fine washing the dishes myself." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and headed to the living room with Cana beside me. I lay on the sofa with my head on the armrest while she sat next to me. She took out some cards from out of nowhere and asked me, "Hey I've been working on my fortune-telling."

"Really? Can you read my fortune?"

"I can try. Here, take the deck and start shuffling. Take as long as you want and then give it back to me when you're done."

I did as instructed and began shuffling the cards. When he finished, he gave them back to Cana. She then set them in a circle and said, "Now drag three cards out of the pile. Each card you take out will represent a different time; one in the past, one in the present, and one in the future.

I then took out three cards and Cana flipped them over to see what they were. Cana carefully examined the cards, looking at one and then the other. Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Cana, what's the matter? Are you alright?" I asked her, but she gave no response.

"Cana?" I grabbed her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Huh? What?"

"What happened, Cana? Ya just spaced out after staring at the cards I picked. Is there something wrong?"

"Um… well I… um... Natsu- you know what? I think I messed it up!"

"Messed it up?"

"Yep! I messed up the fortune so I guess I still need practice!" She laughed nervously.

"Um… okay then, if you say so." I stared at her, watching her every movement. She looked nervous, too.

"You look nervous."

"W-what? Who? Me? What are you talking about? I'm not nervous or anything!"

I tilted my head. '_Just what did you see, Cana?'_ I thought.

The rest of the time, Cana never spoke a word. She just continued to stare at the ground. Not a single emotion escaped her face. Sometimes I would ask her if she was alright, only to get a wave of her hand or even nothing at all.

Mother and Master finally finished having their conversation in the kitchen and entered the living room. The aura that lingered in the room not even changing in the slightest, maybe it even worsened when they arrived.

"Dad… can I see you outside?" Cana asked Master.

He and Mother exchanged glances before standing up and following his daughter out the front door.

"What do you think they're talking about, Mom?" I asked her.

"I don't know sweetie. I … I don't know at all." She replied calmly.

My training with Master soon came, but he only ordered me to practice my dodging as he try and attack me. Master's usual training to say the least is… harsh. But as I dodged his punches, I noticed that they seemed be slower, lazier even. As if he wasn't even trying. He didn't look like he wanted to be questioned, so I just continued training. After a while, he asked me to run about eighty laps around the house which was weird considering that he use to give me more than a hundred forty.

_**Five months later**_

"Mom, are you in here?" I asked as I looked in the large cabinet. The same one she hid in that one time, but she wasn't there. I went upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

Silence.

I then opened it, but there was still no one there.

"Mom, this was never funny! Where are you? Master's gonna be here any minute now!"

I kept walking, hoping to hear at least a sound. I suddenly heard a faint sound… a cough?

I walked once again, and heard the cough. It sounded a lot closer now. It sounded like it came from Mother's bedroom. Too worried to think about even knocking, I opened her door and entered the room.

She wasn't here. I walked around the room, glancing at every object, the something caught my eye.

Mother

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was sprawled face down onto the floor on the other side of her bed…

"MOM!" I rushed towards her and picked her up. When I did, I noticed something horrifying on the floor where she had fallen.

Blood. And it was slowly coming out from her mouth. Her eyes were closed and she had a pained expression on her face.

"No… no no no no no NO NO NO! Mommy, are you okay?! Mommy?!" I panicked. I set her so that she was sitting on the floor, her back against her bed.

"Mommy?! Mom, please answer me!"

She began to slowly open her eyes. She set her gaze on me and gave me a weak smile.

"Natsu… what are…you… doing here? You're suppose… to… be preparing lunch remember?"

"Mom, please tell me what's wrong… w-what happened?" At this time I was already crying my eyes out.

"H-honey… it's alright…"

"NO! It is Not!"

"Natsu…"

"Mom, please tell me, what's wrong?"

"I… I guess I've…*cough*… been sick." She laughed a little, but it only made me feel worse.

"W-why?! Did you do something? Did I make something bad that you ate? D-did I-

"No… You did *cough* nothing wrong, sweetie. You *cough* were absolutely perfect." She weakly gave me a hug, she was crying now.

"My perfect little Natsu…"

My tears continued to run down my cheeks and onto Mother's shoulder.

"How come you n-never told me you were s-sick?!"

"I… didn't want to worry my little baby…"

"I-I could have helped you Mom! I-I could have…" I didn't continue because I felt Mother shake her head.

"You couldn't have… helped… I'm sorry *cough*."

"W-why?... How l-long… have you been sick?"

"…"

"Mommy… how long have you-

"Since the day your Father had passed…"

My eyes went wide. Many things went through my mind. Things like:

'_Why didn't I see it before?'_

'_The way Mother would cough from time to time…'_

'_Every time Master Gave her a sad smile.'_

'_Cana's hesitation about my readings on the fortune'_

It all made sense…

"Why didn't you ever tell me?! WHY?!"

"N-Natsu…"

"WHY?!"

"Nats-su" She was beginning to feel heavier….

"MOM!" My heart was racing. Horrified didn't even come close to explaining how I felt.

"PLEASE! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" I shouted.

"Natsu…" With all her strength, she leaned back onto the bed. She gazed at me with eyes that looked like her soul had already left her frail body.

"Can you promise your Mommy something?" I didn't respond, but she continued.

"Promise me… that you will become strong… and that you'll help… everyone you care about… help anyone in need."

"Th-then let me help you! I can try and…" She silenced me by putting her index finger to my lips and she shook her head. I stayed silent and stared at her, my eyes filled with tears.

"Please, Natsu… just promise Mommy you'll do as I say…?"

I continued to cry and I kept my teeth clenched, trying to muffle my crying. Slowly, I began to nod my head. Her now weak yet gentle smile reappeared, and stretched her arms out, waiting for me to embrace her.

I got closer and hugged her back.

"Promise me… to be strong… to help those in need…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"To smile…"

_**Twelve months later**_

Master and Cana moved into our house a few days after Mother's last day. When he had arrived that fateful day, the first thing he heard was my loud crying. He rushed into the bedroom to see me still embracing my dead Mother. Her eyes closed, and a small smile on her pale face. I heard him fall to his knees and he too became tear-stricken.

A few hours passed and Master decided to explain to me about how he knew Mother was ill and how he promised her not to tell me about her state. He explained that her illness was indeed connected to my Father's death, but he still left out the part of how he died. It did not matter to me though.

I cried the whole week, and I smiled very little. My tears seemed to be endless; I cried in the day and I cried until I fell asleep. From time to time, Cana would go to my room, which I never left, and try to comfort me, and at other times Master would give me some words of wisdom. I was too broken to listen to either of them.

One day, I had a dream. I was on a meadow, standing under the shade of a large tree. I just stood there staring at nothing in particular. The sky was as blue as it could be, and different kinds of flowers, roses, irises, lilies, tulips, and daisies surrounded to lonesome tree. I continued to stand still, and then I hear her:

'_Promise me… to be strong… to help those in need… to smile.'_

I woke up after that.

It was sunny that day and it seemed as the world had forgotten of my Mother's passing. I replayed the dream in my head again and again, not caring for how much time had passed. After what seemed like an eternity of replaying that dream, I had gotten out of the bed for the first time in twelve months.

When I got downstairs it was no surprise to see Master and Cana with shocked expressions on their faces. Cana was practicing her fortune telling while Master fried some bacon and eggs, but it didn't look like he was successfully cooking it. First looked at Cana, and then at Master and said, "You're cooking it wrong."

"Huh?"

"The eggs and bacon; they're overcooked." I walked over to the table, set it in front of the oven, and stood on it in order to take away the pan that contained to almost blackened breakfast. Then, I began cooking with a new set of bacon and eggs. At this time, the two had finally realized that I wanted to move on now. Master had a smile on his face while Cana got out of her seat and tackled me into a hug as soon as I got out of the chair.

"You know, it's not a good idea to tackle someone who's trying to cook," I said grinning.

"I can't help it! You're finally back!" She said as continued the embrace. I took note of the slight red tint on her cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well, there's also the fact that you've now saved me from my Dad's horrible cooking."

"Hey!"

Laughter soon filled the whole house.

_**6 months later**_

_**Age: 7**_

It has been six months now since the day I got back on my feet, and things are starting to look up. I continued to tend to the injured that get back from the mountains to train; I now have to train almost every day now that Master is at home most of the time, and I am the permanent cook in the house.

Then there were the major changes. Master made a new section of the house now, making it four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two guestrooms, and an even larger living room. Cana and I became really close, forming a sibling like bond. The biggest change, in my opinion is that Master had adopted me. I was part of a family again, and it made me so happy, though I'm still Natsu V. Dragneel.

At the moment, I was walking alone to the forest to get some more fruits and herbs. With Master's training I could finally by myself without worrying about being attacked by some wild animal. I traveled deep and probably made it almost to the middle of the area. My destination in sight, I quickened my pace and began searching. I must have taken a while, but I ignored the time. I was too focused on my work.

Once I finished, I had already filled the large basket to the brim with different fruits and herbs. I was going to head back, but I felt really exhausted from all that searching and walking, not to mention I had training done an hour before I left. So I found a tree with the biggest shade and lay myself on the grass.

"Maybe just a few minutes." I smiled, knowing all too well that I just lied to myself. And so I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I must have been sleeping for hours because when I opened my eyes, the sky was orange, signaling sunset. I tried to get up, but I couldn't; it was as if something was holding me down. Then I noticed something even stranger; I felt warmer somehow. I found my answer when I put my head up.

There was… a girl?

I panicked slightly and looked around the forest. I turned my attention back to the girl lying horizontally on top of me, her stomach on mine and her face in view. She wore really a expensive looking dress that loosely fit her, white sandals, and a black head band. Her most unique feature was her scarlet red hair that was braided and reached the mid section of her back. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that parts of her clothing were tattered or burnt.

"H-help…" she finally said with a pained expression on her face.

"Huh?"

"Please help…" She said slightly opening her eyes, revealing a beautiful shade of brown. I couldn't help but blush a little at the sight, but I quickly shook it off. My top priority was to take the mysterious girl home and cured whatever ailed her. I held her bridal style and ran as fast as I could in my house's direction, completely ignoring the basket full of fruits and herbs.

If it weren't for Master's training, I would have passed out as soon as I reached about halfway to my house. Though the weight of the girl in my arms hindered my speed, I still made it fairly quickly to my house; I even had enough strength to kick the door open.

"Natsu, why are you so late? It's been-." Mas-er… I mean Dad, as I call him now, tried to ask, but couldn't finish when he spotted the girl in my arms.

"I'm going to take her to the guest room and see what's wrong with her." I said as I quickly walked up the stairs and into the guestroom, completely ignoring what Dad was going to say.

Reaching the designated room, I gently placed her onto the bed and began using my healing magic around some parts of her body that were bruised or cut, leaving only the more serious wounds to remain. I went to a nearby cabinet and opened it, revealing only a few potions and elixirs.

"No! I left the basket out in the forest!" I exclaimed. I looked around once more and grabbed a three small potions and one elixir.

I sighed in relief and said, "Good thing I still have everything I need."

_**The next morning**_

_(Mystery girl POV)_

'_I felt a little injured, but now, they seem to have lessened in pain… The last thing I could remember was… a fire, some yelling, falling down, a boy with rose colored hair, and then the feeling of being carried. Was I able to find help?'_

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I tried adjusting to the bright sunlight that shined upon my face. When my vision was finally clear, I took in my surroundings. I was in a bedroom, sitting on a soft white queen sized bed. There was a window to my right and a door to my left. A few black cabinets were located near both sides of the window with about three unlit candles on top. To the left of the door, directly at the corner, stood a tall mirror that was one fourth away from reaching the ceiling, which had a ceiling lamp right in the middle. The room itself was small, but enough to house two people.

As soon as I had completely examined the room, the door opened, letting in a boy about my age, maybe younger, holding what looked like a tray that could stand on the bed. It contained eggs, and what looked like a few strips of meat. The boy carrying the tray was the same height as I was, had pink hair, black eyes, and held a large grin.

"You're awake. That's good, means you're recovering pretty quick." He said as he walked towards me and placed the tray directly above my legs.

"Here, eat this. You look hungry." As if on cue, my stomach growled, making my caretaker laugh. He seems to show no signs of hostility, and he emits a positive aura, but it also looks like it's recovering from something that had happened. I gazed upon my food and slowly took a the fork and stabbed the strip of thin meat, guiding it onto my mouth.

"I-it's delicious." I exclaimed as I finished chewing and swallowed.

"Thanks. A lot of people say I'm a good cook." He said as he scratched his back, what looks to be out of embarrassment and not due to the irritation of the skin.

"What is this anyway? I have never laid eyes on a food such as this."

"W-what?" He looked quite shocked at my question, but he then continued, "You've never seen, or even eaten bacon before?"

"This is… bacon?" I asked as I stared curiously at the thin yet delectable strip of meat commonly known as bacon.

"Wow… you're not joking are you?" He asked as he folded his arms and placed his hands on the back of his head.

I shook my head, and that somehow caused him to start laughing.

"Did I do something to entertain you?"

"Ya sure hahaha did! Bwahahahahaha!" He then placed his hand onto his stomach and fell onto the floor. Watching the scene unfold, I started laughing myself.

As soon as we both ceased our laughter, He had risen up from the floor and walked towards me, extending his hand out.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu V. Dragneel."

I took his hand and shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Natsu. I am Erza Scarlet.

That day, I knew a connection was made between Natsu and I. A bond that would became so strong, it was unbreakable.

_**1 month later**_

I stayed with Natsu and his family for about a month now. He told me that I should stay, my magic energy, which he could sense, was incredibly low. It was a bit of a surprise to him that I awoke the day my injuries were treated, and so I agreed. They are such kind people, Natsu especially. He does whatever he could to help. I've seen him cook every day; help those who were wounded, and he did it with a genuine smile on his face. He's also quite the skilled fighter for his age as I watched him spar with his Father. I even challenged him one day, and he was actually able to keep up with me, though clearly I was the victor.

Mister Gildarts was strong, caring, and quite a strict teacher, even I have to admit. I've had strict teachers of my own, but he surely takes the cake. I also sense a strong amount of magic energy within him. He must have gone through many battles and emerge victorious. The strangest thing about him however, is that he seems to be hiding something.

Cana seems to care for her brother quite deeply, but also shows some slight hostility towards me. I do not know why, but it isn't a bother.

One day, I got curious after watching Natsu take care of, yet again, another injured individual who journeyed into the mountains and asked Mister Gildarts, "Why does Natsu help anyone and everyone without question, Mister Gildarts?"

He looked at me and said, "Well he's a good judge of character, he seems to know who's good and who's not. Sorry kid, but I can't tell you why he helps them. It's not my story to tell. When he's ready, He'll tell you. After all, you got some secrets yourself, aren't I right."

I nodded. Mister Gildarts seems to be wiser than I thought. It's no wonder he's strong.

_**3 months later**_

I have been staying with Natsu and his Family for some time now. In just four months Natsu has become an important part in my life now. We are practically inseparable. On the negative side, Cana seems to have grown more hostile towards me. I still cannot figure out why. All the same, it still does not bother me, at least not yet anyway.

Today, after much pleading from Natsu, Mister Gildarts is now currently taking us up to the mountains where he goes training. Natsu and Mister Gildarts look immune to the cold of the mountains as they both walk on the snowy road in their usual attire while Cana and I are heavily clothed.

We've already finished with our training, minus Cana who doesn't fight, and we were currently camping inside a cave. A strong snowstorm now brewing outside, we cannot go out till it has calmed, which would probably take up the whole entire night. After Natsu cooked some chowder, which tasted amazing, we finally settled down and slept the night away.

However…

_(Natsu's POV)_

I don't know how, but I felt that something wasn't right. I've had about a few hours of sleep and now something's gone amiss. I opened my eyes and sat up so that I could look around.

'_A few rocks, stalagmites, stalactites, Cana, Dad, no Erza, more rocks, a shoe…what a second… WHERE DID THAT SHOE COME FROM?! AND WHERE DID ERZA GO?!'_

I took off into the storm, I didn't wake Cana or Gildarts cuz I knew I could do this on my own, and I kinda panicked.

I don't know how long I've been searching, an hour maybe? The storm seems to have gotten weaker, but it was still deadly.

"ERZA?!" I kept shouting, expecting an answer, but I got no reply.

"ERZA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I continued to walk.

"PLEASE ANSWER ME ERZA! JUST TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I suddenly saw a small light. It looked far, but I started running towards it.

"I sure do hope that when I get there I won't suddenly be in heaven!"

I got closer and closer, and it finally came to view. A dim light was illuminating cave.

'_Light in a cave meant fire, fire in a cave meant someone must have made it, and maybe they might know where Erza is!'_

I entered it and said, " Hello? Anyone in here? Have you seen a-." Right before I could finish, I spotted someone lying on their back on the cave. That someone was…

"Erza!" I ran to her and got a good look. Her clothes were ripped at some parts with small yet still noticeable blood stains. Her eyes were closed, but she was heavily breathing from exhaustion. She looked at me and smiled.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." I told her as I started to take care of her injuries.

"But you have only seen me like this twice."

"Hehe, point taken." I said as I finished up the healing.

"What did this to you, Erza?"

"A pack of Mountain Timberwolves… I sensed them heading this way… I wanted to protect you all… so I took care of them by myself. I did not take the weather getting worse into account however."

A smile grew across my lips.

"Don't do anything stupid like that. That's my job, alright?"

She smiled again

"Agreed."

_(Erza's POV)_

We lay there on the ground in an embrace in order to get warm. Natsu had already fallen asleep while I was still awake. I merely watched as he lightly snored. It was a cute sight. This had been twice now that he had saved my life… and I have done nothing to repay him. I started to feel ashamed of myself. Not only has he saved me again, but he has now done it risking his own life. I closed my eyes and held him close to me.

"Natsu, from this point on I shall make a promise. I promise to never let you go, to never let you say goodbye. And I'll be your reason why. I am your Guardian Fairy". As I said those words, a magic circle of light surrounded us, and from that point on our paths were forever connected.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see someone staring directly at me. Someone with pink hair that I knew and lo- I mean like someone a lot.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He told me as he smirked.

"Good morning to you too, Natsu." I said as I lighlty yawned.

"You know... I had that dream again. It was the one where we I lost my Mother, and the day we first met."

"I had the same dream." I smiled

"Did you just dream share behind my back again?"

"Maybe..." I giggled.

He chuckled at me and said, " You have no respect for my own privacy don't you?"

"Probably not."

He laughed again and sat up from the bed.

"We should get ready now, we have to look up that new lead we found about Dad's whereabouts."

"Can't I stay in bed a little longer? I still feel so tired."

"I know, you were so exhausted that you fell asleep in your Heaven's Wheel Armor. Glad you took the wings out though or that would have been a problem."

"So does that mean I can stay a while longer?"

"You could, but you'll miss out on some strawberry shortcake."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"..."

"..."

"... Okay I'll get up..."

* * *

** Why didn't I put this in "My Guardian Fairy" instead you might ask? Because shut up. **

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I am almost done with The First Chapter to "Natsu's School Harem" so expect to see it later in the day!  
I also want to make it clear that the the person Natsu ends up with is still unknown. You can review and vote for who should be the lucky gal.  
**

**Rules:**

**1st Focus Harem characters will be the one's getting an ending. Nearing the last chapters of this story, I will post up a poll of which one will have an ending.  
**

**1st place: True ending. Might even add some citrus-y goodness in there...*wink* Hooray for lemons!  
**

**2nd place: Will be an Alternate ending and will be shorter than true ending.  
**

**2nd Focus Harem characters will have only ONE chance of being bumped up to a primary, but if not, no ending for sure. Poll will be posted whenever.  
**

**3rd Focus Harem characters will just be there for the hell of it!  
**

**1st Focus Harem characters:  
**

**Erza (Obviously)  
**

**Mirajane (too cute)  
**

**Lucy ( I beg of you guys to ease up on the NaLu. If she ends up the winner then whatever, but please just try a different chick)  
**

**Ultear (This is all Shinji01kari's fault for getting me into this couple because of his stories!)  
**

**2nd Focus Harem characters:  
**

**Cana**

**Older Meredy  
**

**Older Wendy  
**

**Jenny  
**

**Kagura  
**

**Virgo  
**

**3rd Focus Harem characters:  
**

**Juvia  
**

**Kinana  
**

**Sherry  
**

**Michelle  
**

**Aries  
**

**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT NEWS!  
**

**This story is taking up requests now! FUCK YEAH! So if ya got an idea, then tell me!  
**


	7. Ryūshitsuji: A Demon's Contract

**Notice: All chapters contain NatZa one-shot, they are in no particular order and tell more than just one story. Certain stories will continue due to it being a fan favorite or I simply plan on letting it continue. Some characters may be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then Natsu would have his own harem, Jellal would have already been killed, and Erza would have miniature versions of her and Natsu running around the guild.**

* * *

_Chapter VII: Ryūshitsuji_

_by Yoh Narukami_

_Rated:M_

* * *

_**The Stars we use to know**_

_**No longer glow…**_

_**Obscured by all the ash**_

_**That falls like snow…**_

* * *

"Sister, we have to keep running!"

"I…I can't! My feet are in so much pain! I don't think I can go on any longer… Please… go on without me…"

"NO! We have to stay together, otherwise, I'll be all alone, all alone and nowhere to go… I beg of you, just hang on! We'll find shelter."

"… Okay, I'll do my best… I don't want to be alone either."

"Thank you…"

* * *

"Sister, I hear them! They're close! What do we do?"

Deep in a thick, dark forest ran two figures. Both girls that reached a height too small to be considered an adult; and faces too young to be a teenager's. The figures wore what use to be beautiful elegant dresses, one light blue and the other light pink, now burnt in some areas and the skirt in tatters, but their most unique features were their hair, a deep shade of red. The one in the blue dress had wavy red hair and had it in a long ponytail, while the other girl in the pink dress had straight hair that reached the small of her back.

"Hurry! We have to find a place to hide!"

They ran, maneuvered, jumped, ducked, and sometimes climbed as they made their way through the forest shrouded in the night. Both did their best to ignore in intense pain that surged through their bleeding feet, leaving small puddles of blood wherever they went.

"Sister, please, we have to rest, my feet grow tired and my eyes are getting blurry." The one in the pink dress exclaimed.

"If we slow down, then they're bound to catch us! Look, a cave! We could hide there!" The determined one said, pointing to the rocky cavern. They quickly made their way inside and crashed into the ground, both gasping for breathe due to the long sprint they had to endure. The one more tired out of the two, however, was the one in pink. She rose to a sitting position and looked to the cave's ceiling; staring at stalactite's as water dripped off from the tip. The sound of heavy rain was heard as they rested.

* * *

"Why don't we just catch them right now? Everywhere they go they leave a small trail of blood and yet here we are just standing here!?" Somewhere not far from the girls lurked four figure hooded figures in black cloaks. Each figure were men by the look of their build. While the first three looked calm, the fourth was visibly shaking had his fists clenched. "I say we go get them right now and teach those worthless little whores a lesson for running away!" The fourth one cackled. The second one, the leader of the group, which was the tallest of the four, spoke calmly, in a voice that screamed 'Evil ass motherfucker right here!'

"Relax, I assure you, we will capture them. For now, however, let us watch as their reality slowly crumbles right before their eyes. Let them know true fear, and when they do, we will be there to finish the job." He grinned menacingly and put his arms behind his back. "This place… is unlike any other… the more they venture deeper into the forest, the more dangerous obstacles they will encounter. Now, let us see how long they will survive."

The first one chuckled and looked at the second man. "You surely take pleasure in this game you play, it sometimes scares even me."

The second one laughed before replying, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"RRRAAAAAAHHHH! You senile old men know nothing of fun! Fun is destruction! Fun is to destroy! Destroy! DESTROY! DESTROY!" The fourth arched back and let out a disturbing laugh.

"Shut up or I'll shove blades down your throat." The third one said clearly vexed by the other man.

"So the third one speaks." The first one joked.

"So you think you're hot shit aren't you?" The fourth spat, "You gonna back up those words of yours?"

"Gladly." The third one said, a blade coming out of his right sleeve.

"That's enough out of you two." The Leader spoke. The third one retracted his blade back into his sleeve while the fourth growled under his breath.

"So what now?" The third asked.

"We wait just for a little longer, until the fruit is right for the picking." The leader turned around and walked away, followed by the others. A dark, purple black oval shaped portal manifested in front of them, making them disappear as soon as they entered. Ominous black smoke was left to linger around the area, slowly spreading around.

"But, of course, we can always leave them with a little present…"

* * *

The one in blue began to bandage her sister's feet using each others skirts while she seemed to be distracted by the rain. Once finished, she looked out to the entrance of the cave. Her eyes slightly narrowed.

'_Stupid rain… why couldn't you have come earlier? We could have saved some of our things.'_

"Is it… always going to be like this? Running away and hiding…? What did we ever do to deserve this?" She rested her head on her knees and lightly sobbed. Hearing her sister's distress, the other scarlet haired girl sat next to her and tried to comfort her sibling.

"Everything's going to be alright. We will find a way out of this. No, we do not deserve this, I don't recall doing anything that would cause this to happen, but remember what Mommy and Daddy said, we have to move on with our lives, no matter how hard things get." She then embraced her.

"H-how can you stay so positive, Knight?" She said, using her sister's nickname, a sign that shows she was calming down. Knight sadly smiled and lightly patted her sister's back.

"Someone around here has to be brave, and it sure doesn't look like you're up for it." She joked. "Oh come on Scarlet, we can get through this, I promise we will… for our parents." Scarlet looked at Knight with a tear stricken face. Knight smiled and nodded her head.

"Do you really mean that, Knight?"

"When have I ever broken a promise?"

Scarlet's smile slowly grew as she looked eye to eye with her twin.

"Can you stand?"

"Umm… yeah, I think so." She got on all fours and attempted to get up, but her legs hadn't fully recovered and struggled. Knight quickly got up and assisted Scarlet. The weaker sibling mumbled her thanks and both exited the cave. The storm continued to downpour the land, but what only mattered to the twins was getting out of the forest alive.

"Knight, how long do you think they'll continue to search for us? Scarlet questioned her.

"Hell if I know, they could go on for days." She shrugged. Scarlet gasped at her twin's inappropriate language.

"You're not supposed to use words like that, Knight; it is unladylike!"

"Oh who cares? All that matters right now is getting out of this shithole."

"Knight!" Scarlet glared at her.

"Alright, alright, I'll lay off the cursing; just stop staring at me like that." Knight sighed in relief as her sister's intense gaze dissipated.

"Geez, we may be the same age, but you're more of a child." Knight smirked in victory as she saw her twin puff her cheeks. "You're not making my opinion of you any better, Scarlet."

"I wouldn't be so childish if it weren't for your irksome personality."

"Oh shut up, will you?" Deep down, Knight was glad she was able to lighten up the mood. She felt that if her twin would worry any more than she already did, then it would only worsen their problem. Scarlet's giggling was enough to ease Knight's worries.

* * *

Days go by and still they were lost in the dense vegetation. The twins survived by eating fish that swam through a stream and drinking its water. They may have been high up in terms of money, but they knew how survive since their Father had occasionally took them out fishing. Fearing they'd get lost going further in the forest, they decided to follow the steady stream and hoped for the best. When night fell, the sisters took turns in keeping a lookout for any danger; one would stay awake and would alert the other who slept of any coming disturbance. On a few cases, they were attacked by wolves and at one point, a bear; nevertheless, they strode on, refusing to die.

A full weak has gone by and they still have yet to find refuge. Their clothes now completely dirtied and faded, their bodies scratched or bruised, and their anxiety ever growing. Little by little they traversed on, their location unknown to them. Night had already fallen and the moon and stars were set atop the sky.

"It has been a week and we still have not found a village, what are we going to do?" Scarlet asked, staring down onto the steady stream as fish swam by.

"We keep going, that's what we'll do." Knight simply replied.

"It's amazing how you are so confident that we'll find a way out of here."

"That's because we will, now quit being all Ms. Doom and gloom."

"… I'm sorry, Knight. I just cannot accept that fact that everything has changed now. Mommy and Daddy are gone, the mansion is burned down, there are strange people in black cloaks pursuing us, and worst of all we are lost in this god forsaken forest!" Scarlet shouted out the last part and punched the water that caused a splash and scared a few fish.

"Don't you think I know that myself?" Knight turns away from her sister. "I… will never forget that day… our last day of happiness… our last day as a family…"

(Flashback)

"_Girls, you shouldn't be running around in those dresses, they were expensive you know," A woman called to the two girls running around, one smiling while the other trying to catch up with her._

"_Oh let them be, they're just excited to see the whole family get together." A voice said, this time coming from a man. He walked up to the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I know, I know, I just wished they'd me more careful. For once in a long time the whole Vermillion family has come over to the mansion and with the others expecting refined young girls to enter those doors, they'll instead see rambunctious kids who'd rather be in the living room playing that videogame… what was it called… Kingdom Hearts?_

"_Hey, that's a good game right there; I wouldn't mind letting them become couch potatoes if they want to finish it."_

"_Oberon! Just what are you thinking?"_

"_I was kidding, Titania, sheesh, learn to lighten up." He grinned at her and kissed her cheek causing her to blush._

"_Aaaawww!"_

"_Eeewww…"_

_Oberon smiled and stretched his hands out to both the girls. "So Scarlet, Knightwalker, shall we head to the Dining hall and meet the family?"_

_The twins smiled and each took one hand; the family walked to the large door that stood in front of them._

* * *

"_Knight, wait up!" Scarlet called her sister, but Knight paid no attention and maintained her running speed, but because she wasn't looking where she was going she bumped into someone._

"_Ack! Sorry about that Mister…" She looked up and stared at a pair of brown eyes. He appeared to be a middle aged man. He, mysteriously, had long silver hair that was slicked back except for the four short strands of hair that framed his forehead. He wore a standard butler uniform, including the tailcoat and vest._

"_It's alright, it was my fault you bumped into me, and I'm the one that should be apologizing." He said sheepishly and offered a hand. She gladly accepted his help and got back onto her feet. Her sister, Scarlet, soon arrived a few moments later. She looked at the man standing next to her twin and asked, "Excuse me, but who might you be? Mommy and Daddy have shown me many photos of past family reunions, but never have I seen you before."_

"_Ah, well you see, I am one of the new butlers your parents have hired."_

"_New butlers? I don't remember my parents ever mentioning to us about hiring new butlers"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"_FIRE!" Multiple screams were heard. The three turned around and spotted a large part of the hall now in flames, but the strange part was that they were not normal flames; for a normal fire was not purple in color._

(Flashback ends)

"SISTER!"

"W-what?"

"WE HAVE TO RUN NOW!" Knight turned her head around and gasped. Right behind them roared monstrous mountain lions that were almost twice their regular size. Parts of their body had wounds or pieces of their bone protruding out. Their eyes were completely black and their mouths reached passed their jaw line and stopped near their front legs. The monsters slobbered the dirt as they approached the frightened siblings.

Swiftly, Knight grabbed Scarlet's hand and made a break for it. They headed towards a cluster of trees and weaved through the woods. The monstrous lions ran after them with open jaws. Using their heightened speed they were able to quickly lose distance to their targets. One of the lions opened its jaws in almost a one hundred and eighty degree angle and endeavored to take a bite out of Scarlet. Like a crocodile, it swiftly closed its jaws, but Scarlet was able to narrowly escape its bite.

Another lion tried to claw them, however Knight was able evade the attack, pulling Scarlet closer to her as they sprinted. The lions continued to try and get their prey into their mouths, but luck was on the twin's side, avoiding every attempt they made. Scarlet looked ahead and spotted a clearing, one which was showing a large amount of light.

"Sister! I think there's a village over there!" Her shout caused Knight to take a quick look around and was able to spot the light.

"We could get help!" A feeling of hope soon swept inside of them and dashed into the light. As they got closer and closer, the light became brighter, causing them to wince. They turned around and noticed the lions slow skidded to a halt and began pacing. "They're not following us! We're saved!" The light got even brighter as they neared the clearing. They had to close their eyes when they entered. Whatever hope they now had rapidly reduced when they opened their eyes. The village they were hoping to see did not exist; instead they were surrounding in a ring of fire. It roared through the ground and completely trapped them. Knight's eyes widened and fell to her knees. Scarlet used both hands to cover her mouth and began to cry. This was the end for them. No matter how hard they tried, they were never going to stay alive; they knew it. The twins gave their all and used whatever knowledge they had to survive, but it was all for naught.

"I… I'm s-so sorry… this was my entire fault." Scarlet voiced. She got down and embraced her sister who cried as well. "If only I was stronger… if only I didn't slow you down… maybe… you would have made it out."

Scarlet suddenly felt her sister return the hug, her head on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Scar… it's alright… It wasn't your fault." She told her. She looked at her and gave a sad smile. "At least… we're still together…"

"At least… it'll end with us being together

"_Well, it doesn't have to end…"_

"Huh?" Both girls shot their heads up and were shocked to see that they were not surrounded by flames. In fact, they were not even in the forest anymore. They were nowhere; all was completely dark, shrouded in black. They only thing they were able to see were each other. They felt the ground, but when they looked down, it appeared as if they were floating.

"Are we… dead?"

"_No, well at least not yet; it all depends on the decision you two make right now."_

"Who are you? Where are you?" Scarlet questioned tightening her hold on Scarlet.

"_Oh you'll see me soon enough, but for now, I must ask why are you here?" _The disembodied voice asked them.

"And why should we tell you?" Knight spat. She glared into the darkness.

"_Because you're trespassing here. You've both come a long way, far away from your home."_

"What are you trying to say?"

"_Well, as of right now, this place and the forest you were previously wandering on is not in the realm of which you reside, the human world." _The voice stated.

"W-we're… not on Earthland?"

"_No… you're in the underworld, Hell."_

"H-Hell?" Scarlet said. "Why are we here?"

"_By the looks of things, you two were teleported here."_ Both girls' eyes widen at the revelation. Before one of them could ask another question, the disembodied voice continued.

"_Answer this, before you arrived here, did you by chance, see anything odd?"_

"Anything odd… you mean like seeing purple flames?"

"_Purple flames… I see... before the flames materialized, did you see a man with long silver hair?"_

"H-how did… Yes, we did."

"_Well, now things are starting to get more interesting." The voice chuckled. "Did you… lose anything important to you?"_

"O-our family… W-we are the last of the Vermillion family… we lost our home." Scarlet answered.

"… _Do you… want revenge?"_

"Revenge?"

"_You see, the man with the silver hair… he was the cause of the flames. He was the one who killed your family."_

"It was him?!" Knight shouted, clenching her fists tightly. Scarlet herself was becoming angered.

"He was the one who killed Mommy and Daddy… he was the one who burned our home…" Scarlet muttered.

"_Now, let me ask you again, do you want revenge? To find him and make him pay? To make him suffer the way you did?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Yes…" Both said in unison.

"_Then I think I could help you two with your little problem."_

"How…?"

"_I want to make a deal with you two, I'll help you in any way I can to find him… and make him suffer. In return… I want to devour your souls."_

"Our…"

"Souls?"

"_Yes, souls, currently, I am rather famished and your souls would do quite nicely… and I myself hold a little grudge for your killer. We have... unfinished business..."_

"You eat souls… are you a… a demon?" Scarlet asked the voice.

"_That is correct. Demons can get rather hungry, and the only way to truly be sated is to eat souls; preferably human souls, for they are the most delicious. But there's a catch, in order for a demon to eat a human soul they have to grant said human a wish. The more difficult the wish, the more delicious the soul will taste."_

"So if we accept…"

"And you fulfill our wish…"

"You get to eat…"

"Both our souls?"

"_Yes. Of course, you can always decline right now, but then I'll leave you back to the forest and pretend I did not see a thing. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so, do you accept?"_

Both sisters began to think about what he had said. To take revenge and lose their souls in exchange… would they make a deal like that? Would it be worth it? Can they trust the demon?

"… Yes."

"… Yes."

Faster than the speed of light, they came back to the forest. The flames now died down and the sky grew darker. They looked in front of them and located someone bowing to them on one knee. He was taller than the two and had spiky rose pink hair. When he finally stood up, they were able to see that he wore the attire of a butler. His Brown eyes flashed red fore a split second before he smirked.

"Greetings, I am Natsu Dragnealis, and from this day to the day you take your last breath, I shall be your butler." He said to them. He walked forward and passed them before speaking, "I do believe we have unwanted guests. Allow me to take care of them." He looked to the pack of mutated lions.

One of them foolishly charged and tried to claw him, but when he made contact, Natsu vanished into thin air. Confused, the lion looked to his sides before suddenly feeling immense pain. Natsu had reappeared under the lion and pierced through his stomach using only his arms.

"Not the brightest of creatures now are you?" He asked plainly before completely tearing the beast in half, his uniform now stained with the monster's blood. He then turned around to face the other beasts. Two of them quickly ran towards him and used its head to headbutt the demon, however, Natsu stopped the attack by simply putting his palms out and blocked the attack.

"What an eyesore." He closed his hands, sending a wave that crushed the beasts' skull and blood splattered to the dirt.

Another one of the beasts bolted to him and clawed at the pinkette, but Natsu swiftly caught the paw and spun the lion around. Using the momentum, he threw the monster high up in the air and disappearing from the ground, reappearing right above the lion.

"Nice view up here, isn't it?" He smiled at the monster and cocked his fist back before flames erupted from his elbow and delivered a harsh blow at the tip of the monster's nose. The skull of the monster completely shattered even before it hit the ground like a meteor.

"I guess that's enough fun for today." He inhaled deeply before expelling fire out of his mouth and directly burning the rest of the pack below him. He used the last of his attack to slow his descent, landing skillfully on the sizzling terrain.

They watched Natsu as he dusted himself off and straightened his bow tie. The girls weren't afraid of him, not in the slightest. They did not look away from the short fight, nor did they show visible signs of being disgusted or horrified. They simply watched Natsu do his job. For as of right now, they knew their chance at revenge had skyrocketed. They knew that this demon... was their ticket to justice.

Natsu motioned them to get close to him, to which they followed. When they were by his side, they each held one of his hands. Natsu muttered something in what seemed to be another language, and a large red magic circle appeared below their feet.

"It time we go home, right, my Mistresses?"

The sky was darker that day when they returned to the human realm. The stars seemed a little dimmer. The night grew colder and the wind blew harder, but it didn't matter. For now, their mission was clear to them. They were to find the one who killed the Vermillion family, and make him go through a fate worse than Hell.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**If anyone hasn't noticed yet, Scarlet and Knight are Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker.  
**

**Aight, I have a few announcements.**

** Firstly, Natsu's School Harem chapter 2 will probably be posted by the first, if not the fifth or sixth, of February.**

** Secondly, poll is up. Crack pairing. Natsu x?**

** Thirdly, still taking story requests for this fic.**

**Finally, I will probably start working on Kuro's 'My Candy' pretty soon... or not  
**

**Sorry about this chapter, I'm not particularly proud of it, but I just needed it off my mind.**

**Reviews. **

**C'mon, guys. just... 13 reviews left till this story reaches 70. Please, just try and give a review? It's all I ask for.  
**

**Howling God, out.**


End file.
